Stripped
by istharneko
Summary: GaaTema/30 Vicios. -Incesto/Lemon-
1. Cartas

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"Let Me Hear you  
Make decisions  
Without Your Television  
Let Me hear you speaking  
just for me"._

_(Stripped - Shiny toy guns)  


* * *

_

**_01__._**_ Cartas_

Una carta; aquella vez sólo llegó una carta a su oficina diciendo que él había muerto en acto de servicio y debían comunicárselo a su novia.

Durante mucho tiempo quiso hacerle daño a su hermana pero se había redimido, ya ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara con la misma expresión de odio. Entonces, ¿Cómo iba a entregarle esa carta? No tenía valor.

Sin embargo, cuando ella entró aquel día a su despacho traía pintado en la cara lo que había ocurrido. Se echó las manos a la cara y cayó al suelo, llorando desesperada.

Apretaba la carta en su mano, arrugándola y casi haciendo trizas el papel. Odiaba verla sufrir, lo odiaba casi tanto como lo había hecho una vez con ella.

Y le odiaba aún más a él por dejarla sola, por abandonarla en la lucha. Porque él, como hermano no podía darle lo mismo. Sin embargo no lo dijo, porque él era el frío y serio Kazekage.

Y cuando ella habló, dolió aún más:

_"Pido ausencia para asistir al funeral de Shikamaru Nara, en Konoha". _

Su voz temblaba, destrozada.

La única emoción que le invadió fue la impotencia por no poder ser su apoyo, por no poder ejercer de hermano cuando ella más le necesitaba. Y sabía que jamás podría hacerlo, porque no le tenía confianza.

Las únicas palabras que dio por respuesta fueron inválidas, sin ningún sentimiento; sólo la fría amargura:

_"Puedes ir"._

La falta de confianza siempre sería una barrera entre ambos.

**&

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal ^_^? Ne, espero que bien. Aquí os traigo otra nueva tabla de "30 Vicios" (parece que se me hizo un verdadero vicio esa comunidad). Esta vez está centrado en Gaara y Temari, una de mis parejas preferidas. Espero que os guste, el contenido irá variando según el capítulo. En fin, un saludo para todas/os. ¡Besos!


	2. Insecto

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"Dame marrón y llévate blancos de nieve y de encalar  
le saco brillo a mi gatillo de danzar  
y las caricias se las guardas a tus muertos  
que no sabrán si verdean los cipreses o se oscurece el  
coral,  
si enrojecerán los meses de quererse levantar,  
del rosa de los putos cuentos__"._

_(Mil quilates - Marea)  


* * *

_

**_02. _**_Insecto__  
_

Siempre había tenido ganas de pisarlos como a un insecto, de dañarlos hasta que no pudiese resistir. Porque eso eran sus dos hermanos: Dos insectos a los cuales siempre había que ahuyentar y golpear con la mano para que se fueran. Dos idiotas sin sentido del ridículo.

Y si no que se lo intentaran negar. Porque cada día era peor, según ellos, intentaban "recuperarle como hermano". Pensaban que él desconocía este curioso plan de ellos, pero ignoraban que Gaara oía cada rumor en las paredes de esa casa, cada verdad dicha a medias.

Pero a quien más tenía ganas de espantar como la mosca que era, era a su hermana Temari; ella era la que más se esforzaba en tratarlo como hermano, y eso obviamente le agobiaba.

¿Quién se creía que era ella para intentar tratarlo ahora como hermano? Después de tantos años de silencio y evitarlo, ¿quería volver a ser su hermana? Y cuando intentaba ser amable con él siempre le daba las mismas contestaciones… y siempre a través de murmullos.

Le servía la comida: "Insecto".

Le preparaba el baño: "Tonta".

En la cena: "Prospecto de hermana".

Cuando limpiaba su pieza y la veía: "Inútil".

Y así sucesivamente; y esto por el simple hecho de burlarse, de hacerla reaccionar de una vez. Porque seriamente nunca serían hermanos ni se llevarían como tales.

Hasta que un día las cosas cambiaron irremediablemente:

"Gaara, como me sigas jodiendo sales de esta casa, como el insecto que dices que soy".

Su pose era la de: "Hermana mayor con la que no debes arriesgarte", y la expresión de su rostro no la delataba de su estado; estaba completamente serena, pero en sus ojos había una leve chispa de ira.

Fue entonces cuando Gaara decidió darle un tiempo de descanso a su hermana; sólo para que su enfado se aplacara.

Pero se prometió a sí mismo que seguiría molestándola en cuanto pudiese.

**&

* * *

**

**Nota:** De nuevo con un capítulo más. Espero que os hayan gustado los que llevo de momento. Saludos y gracias por molestaros en leer. ^_^


	3. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped

* * *

**

_"En la oscuridad de mi habitación, _

_no sé lo que habrá y lo que puedo encontrar,_

_no me atrevo a salir para enfrentarme a él,_

_me da miedo pensar en un fin poco usual"._

_(Miedo - Stravaganzza)  


* * *

_

**03**. Miedo

Eso es lo que siempre sintió por Gaara: Miedo. Porque sus ojos siempre parecían escrutarla, porque en su mente, siempre había pensado que su propia vida estaba en manos de su hermano.

Tuvo miedo aquella noche, cuando lo sintió cerca de su cama, respirando pausadamente. Poco a poco sus cortos pasos se fueron acercando hasta su lecho. Quería salir, quería correr para escapar de él, pero estaba lo suficiente asustada como para no atreverse a hacerlo. Tragó saliva; sentía terror de que notara que se encontraba despierta.

Siempre, todas las noches le oía en su puerta, esa respiración tranquila que le caracterizaba resonaba por las paredes de su cuarto como si el silencio de la noche opacara lo demás.

Pero no, esa velada lo sorprendió acercándose más y más, hasta apoyar las rodillas entre las sábanas, y trepar por su cuerpo hasta situarse justo encima de ella, con ambas piernas a sus lados. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, y que sus ojos se cerrasen con fuerza.

No quería, lo que tuviera que pasar que pasara pronto. Se quedó quieta, sintiendo como aquella poderosa arena que poseía su hermano recorría sus curvas por entero y le levantaba levemente su ropa.

Quizás si hubiese abierto sus ojos, notaría como una sonrisa curva se había formado en aquellos normalmente inescrutables rasgos. Pero el miedo la colapsaba, un temor insondable a que la destrozase como hacía con sus enemigos, a que la torturara, a que la sometiera a cualquier tipo de vejación; no por algo él era un sádico.

Volvió a sentir su respiración cerca de sus ojos, y de repente sintió la fría y fina textura de sus labios juntándose con los suyos. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con los de él, que a la luz de la luna se encontraban más brillantes que normalmente.

Aquello jamás estuvo en su mente, pero acrecentó su temor. Sintió la arena tensarse en sus muñecas cuando intentó apartarle, y sujetarlas firmemente contra la almohada. Era superior a sus fuerzas, no podía defenderse.

Odiaba verse así de débil frente a él. Notó como las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, queriendo salir. Cerró firmemente la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, haciendo que aquel líquido cristalino bajara por sus mejillas.

Enseguida la presión de sus muñecas se desvaneció, y el peso de su hermano salió de encima suyo, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Cuando abrió sus ojos, él había desaparecido, dejándola en la más fría oscuridad.

Y ahora, con mucho más miedo que antes.

**&

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Hola! Aquí un capítulo más de "Stripped". Espero que os haya gustado. Este es un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, ¿a quién no le daría miedo que un asesino en potencia fuese a su cama de noche? Jeje, bueno, a mí no lo sé, pero vosotras lo tendríais que tener más claro. Besos a todas y hasta la próxima, ¡Saludos!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Okashira Janet y Artemisav  
**


	4. Fiebre

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"Vivo per te, sogno di te,  
Canto di te,  
Nel cielo incastrata,  
Timida stella morente"._

(Il canto del vento - Rhapsody of Fire)

* * *

**04. **_Fiebre_

Recordaba aquel día entre delirios por su temperatura, como había ocurrido algo que jamás pudo creer; ni aceptar. Su garganta le dolía terriblemente, y la fiebre velaba su sueño, era como estar en un sueño o pesadilla, como si todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor formase parte de una película.

"Kazekage-sama tiene mucha fiebre".

"No va a resistir".

"Tendremos que buscar a un nuevo kazekage".

"Jamás habría sido un buen líder".

"Era peligroso desde su nacimiento, y siempre nos trajo la ruina; ahora no podía ser diferente".

Las voces de los ancianos del consejo resonaban en su mente como si él no estuviese allí. Ciertamente, desde que Shukaku había salido de él se había vuelto más débil y enfermizo. Sabía de antemano que, para la gente del pueblo, e incluso sus hermanos, seguía siendo temeroso; con la consecuencia de que jamás le aceptarían.

Una voz interrumpió a las demás, que murmuraban más frases ininteligibles para él. Era la voz de una mujer; su hermana.

"¡Gaara va a recuperarse, él es fuerte!" No sabía lo que ocurría exactamente, pero todos los susurros maliciosos se habían acallado, y aquella voz fuerte y segura se alzaba sobre las demás.

Las puertas se cerraron, y pudo sentir aquel llanto ahogado de su hermana, aquel que sólo escuchó a escondidas en las frías noches de invierno.

_"Gaara, no mueras, por favor..."_ Su voz sonaba desgajada. _"Has superado cosas peores". _

Sintió aquellas finas manos sobre las suyas y sus tibias lágrimas cayendo en ellas, y entonces supo que no quería dejarla sola y desamparada; que deseaba estar con ella para siempre, protegiéndola.

**& **

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Perdón por publicar tan tarde, pero he estado enferma, y además empecé a estudiar, y bueno, el tiempo se me va u.u. Espero sepáis disculparme y nada, sé que últimamente estoy desmoralizada, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer :) Besitos y saludos ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Artemisav, Flordezereso, Titxutemar****i** y **Vampiritha de la arena. **


	5. Suciedad

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"Dejarme de hablar, no me hace reír  
La gente normal se podría morir,  
La la la la la  
¡Que sonrisa tan rara!"_

(Que sonrisa tan rara - Extremoduro)

* * *

**05.** _Suciedad_

El sentimiento de negrura y suciedad la invadía. Sentía la sangre correr desde su intimidad por sus extremidades. Dolía aquella sensación que le daba arcadas, que le impedía moverse del frío suelo en que estaba postrada. Sus miembros temblaban, su voz no podía ni salir, aquellos profundos sollozos que deseaba proferir. Los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado antes seguían allí, marcados en la piel de sus mejillas.

Asco; todo su cuerpo lo daba. Se sentía desgarrada por dentro y por fuera, como una estúpida muñeca rota. No había servido de nada gritar, suplicar, llorar a lágrima viva. Él le había dejado claro que era suya, que le pertenecía en todos los sentidos.

Ahora era una asquerosa, una puta, una sucia. Sólo quería dañarse, morirse… Que el dolor del estupro se fuese ya; que cuando no le quedase más llanto en los lacrimales, simplemente se muriese allí mismo, podrida en su propia impureza.

Le odiaba; por haberle hecho eso, por ser un monstruo. Su hermano, su sangre. Como dolía descubrir de lo que es capaz un familiar por ese fuerte deseo carnal. Y el desaliento que dejaba, la suciedad. Había infectado su cuerpo con su desfachatez, con su locura.

Y ahora le veía allí de pie, observándola con burla, su característica sonrisa enmarcada en sus finos labios. Su mirada de asesino, sus manos, dispuestas a desnudarla y lastimarla una y otra vez.

La tortura no acabaría, porque ella era suya; completamente suya.

**& **

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Perdón por tardar, pero no estaba muy de ánimo hoy (ni ayer, parece xD). Espero que estéis bien, saludos a todas y gracias por vuestras opiniones, críticas, y por tomaros el tiempo de leer. Siempre se agradece ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Flordezereso** y **Titxutemari.**


	6. Sangre

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"Drink this blood and we'll become immortal baby,  
This love is breaking the one last bond__"._

(Immortal - The Rasmus)

* * *

**06.** _Sangre_

Como un vampiro, un ser oscuro de la noche, se le tiró encima y no la dejó ver nada más; ni siquiera el resquicio de luz solar que ya se escondía tras las dunas.

Sintió como aquellos agudos colmillos de su bestia interior se clavaban la tierna carne de su cuello y su lengua sorbía su sangre con rapidez. Sentía como sus piernas iban perdiendo energía, y todo su cuerpo se quedaba sin movimiento. Ninguno de sus sentidos parecía funcionar correctamente.

Confiar en su calma no había sido lo correcto, ni siquiera lo había sido confiar en él en un primer momento. Recordó cómo le había conocido hacía unos días, como la había atrapado de forma tan sublime en su juego...

**_&_**

_"Caminaba por el desierto en busca de la entrada al país de la hoja, donde se encontraba su amado. Hacía casi dos días que avanzaba entre dunas y un calor insoportable, y encontrar a un viajero perdido en medio de la noche no había sido muy común". _

_"¿No es una calurosa noche para viajar?" Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas._

_"La muchacha se espantó y se dio la vuelta, descubriendo a un poco más alto que ella y cabellos rojizos, aunque su rasgo más distintivo eran sus profundos ojos verdes". _

_"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó, desconfiada. _

_"¿Acaso mi nombre importa?"_

_"Y así fueron sucediéndose las palabras atrayentes, y pasaron la noche entera hablando de temas que ella no solía recordar por la mañana, pero que la hacían pasar las noches y los días allí, soportando toda clase de temperaturas sin ni siquiera quejarse._

_Sólo era capaz de vivir con aquel rostro impoluto que la hacía soñar eternamente. La única verdad era él. Y así fue como una noche ella sucumbió al influjo de aquella criatura de la noche, se le entregó con íntima devoción. Y esa misma noche cayó presa en sus garras, y pudo descubrirlo como un ser violento y sediento de sangre. _

_Su sangre.  
_

_Notó como después de hacerle el amor, su dulce amante la despojaba del líquido vital más preciado para los humanos… y hacer algo que la haría suya por siempre".  
_

**&**

No lo supo con certeza, sólo entendió que al ver su sangre enloqueció completamente y no puso parar. Quería hacerla suya, convertirla. Tantos años de soledad, vagando por el desierto en las noches, y finalmente la encontraba: su alma gemela, su persona destinada.

Deseaba pasar la eternidad junto a ella.

**& **

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Hey! Para variar un poco de AU, jeje. Espero os haya gustado, me han encantado vuestros reviews, me alegra mucho recibirlos. No sé muy bien en que me inspiré para este capítulo, pero después de escribirlo me acordé de la canción que puse al principio, y la tuve que dejar, xD. Bueno, me dejo de rollos, cuidaos ^_^.**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Flordezereso, Artemisav, Titxutemari, y Ichi-Hana.**


	7. Pistola

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"Close my eyes  
Lay down to sleep away  
There's no return  
It's my mistake  
There's no use in crying  
It's time to learn__"._

(If you ever - The Rasmus)

* * *

**07.** Pistola

_**S**iento como si una lengua de fuego me quemase por dentro, como si en mi interior la llama de la muerte me consumiese y me impulsase a cometer actos impuros e irremediablemente sangrantes y horribles._

_Siento que jamás podré hacer algo útil, singular e increíble a la vez, pues soy un simple ser humano, una persona incapaz de persuadir, amar, hacer albos o puros actos por el bien de la humanidad, de Dios. Ciertamente no entiendo por qué escribo esto, pero sé que algún día, en algún lugar del mundo, tras la destrucción de la maldad, de toda la impureza, de todo… Entonces, sé que alguien comprenderá mis dudas y mi angustiosa existencia llena de dolor._

_¿O quizás no será así?_

_El mundo se vuelve loco por momentos._

**&**

**L**a pistola se balanceaba entre sus dedos, haciendo un sonidillo seco cada vez que rozaba contra su piel. La nota que había escrito momentos antes descansaba en la mesa de su habitación, cuidadosamente doblada. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el infinito.

Todo estaba dicho, era la hora.

¿Adiós, mundo cruel? Sonaba demasiado sarcástico, mejor ni nombrarlo. Sin pensárselo demasiado, apuntó el cañón del arma hacia su boca y le quitó el seguro. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió, y apareció nada más ni nada menos que su "querida hermana".

Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, al fin la escena volvió a ponerse en movimiento.

-¿Qué diablos haces, Gaara? –Preguntó, achinando los ojos, hasta que sólo le quedaron dos rendijas-. ¿Evadiendo responsabilidades otra vez?

-¿No lo ves? –Respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; y ciertamente, para él lo era-. Intento suicidarme.

Temari suspiró cansinamente. –Dime hermanito, ¿cuántas veces lo has intentado esta semana? –Habló-. De verdad, si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, pero ten cuidado de no manchar la alfombra.

Dicho esto, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se encaminó por el pasillo, pero el sonido de un disparo la paró. Corrió hacia la habitación, y abrió la puerta de nuevo; aunque lo que encontró no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-¿Creíste que sería fácil? –La arena del biju había parado la bala, y Gaara seguía con la cara de fastidio de siempre.

-Éste mierda siempre me jode los planes. –Pronunció, evadiendo a su hermana y tumbándose en su cama de nuevo.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado. -Respondió ella, y volvió a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, dejándole en la soledad.

Avanzó por el pasillo, caminando de vuelta al comedor.

**& **

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal? Siento haber tardado, pero la inspiración y las ganas de todo se me fueron a un sitio que voy a evitar nombrar xD. Bueno, esto no ha sido lo mejor que he escrito (¡Gaara EMO! ajajaja), pero actualización siempre es actualización. Y pues nada, intentaré actualizar pronto la próxima vez. ¡Besitos a todas, cuídense! **^_^  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Flordezereso, Artemisav, Titxutemari, y aglae nnis ili**


	8. Lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"It's been a long day at the bottom of the hill,  
she died of a broken heart.  
She told me i was living in the past,  
drinking from a broken glass__"._

(Alone - Alice in chains)

* * *

**08.** Lluvia

Aquel día había amanecido mal, y como bien se dice, lo que mal empieza, mal acaba. Llovía a cántaros y le dolía la cabeza. Se había vestido, maquillado y peinado para verle, pero como siempre, su esfuerzo era en vano.

Esperaba en la parada del bus con una mueca de desesperanza en la cara, ya que él no había aparecido. Ni una llamada, ni un simple mensaje de texto que le indicara el motivo de su retraso.

Quizá el muy imbécil se había quedado mirando las nubes; como casi siempre. Y ella siempre como una tonta, creyendo sus burdas excusas que sólo parecían sueños de niño. Sus amigas le habían dicho que tras todas aquellas mentiras, había una única verdad: él la engañaba con otra. Le estaba siendo infiel.

Pero ella se negaba a creerlo, como la tonta que era. Incluso sus hermanos, Gaara y Kankuro, le dijeron que matarían a su "novio" si seguía tratándola de aquella manera. Porque ciertamente el tener en tus narices la verdad y no saber aceptarla, es peor que el mayor de los delitos.

Y en la lluvia, dejó caer el paraguas y las gotas de agua inundaron su rostro, ocultando sus tibias lágrimas, que empezaban a manar sin rumbo fijo. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo cuando necesitaba unos brazos en los que refugiarse?

Y entonces lo sintió: Aquellos brazos que jamás había notado a su alrededor, la sostenían con fuerza.

-No tienes por qué llorar, Temari. –Al sentir aquel tono de voz, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Esa no era la voz de su hermano?, ¿Pero qué hacía allí, cómo…?

-Te dije que no me siguieras. –Le apartó y se secó las lágrimas con los dedos-. Mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

-Según Kankuro, sí. –Respondió fríamente.

-¡Por mi Kankuro se puede ir a la mismísima mierda! –Gritó en medio de la parada del bus, haciendo que varios de los allí presentes voltearan a mirarlos.

-Te noto estresada.

Temari se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de puso recta y miró a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

-Como sea. No te metas en mi vida. -Habló, y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

Sin embargo, ella no contó con que su hermano la iba a agarrar de la manga de la chaqueta, ni tampoco que la iba a rodear con sus brazos, ni siquiera pensó en que se iba a estrellar contra aquel pecho masculino. Por eso, cuando todo esto ocurrió, no pudo más que dejar ir las lágrimas que había retenido desde su llegada, ni tampoco pudo evitar aquel olor masculino tan embriagante.

Lamentaba tanto que fuese su hermano. Quizá si fuera un chico cualquiera podría besarle, revolcarse con él. Pero maldita sea, justo él estaba emparentado con ella. Que le jodieran a Shikamaru; ahora sólo necesitaba deshacerse de su recuerdo.

-Gaara, te quiero. -Levantó la cabeza, aún con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

-Lo sé, hermanita, lo sé. -Sus finos dedos secaron el agua que corría por sus mejillas. ¿Qué desgraciado podía resistirse a aquellos hermosos ojos verdes?-. Yo también te quiero.

Volvió a acariciar la sonrosada mejilla de su hermana, y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

El paraguas seguía en el suelo, y ellos se estaban besando.

El sol ya había salido, y ellos seguían besándose a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias de la gente.

Y siguieron besándose aún cuando aquel a quien Temari había estado esperando apareció con un ramo de rosas, que fue a parar directamente al suelo cuando vio la escena.

-Quien lo iba a decir, siendo hermanos. -Shikamaru se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger las rosas del suelo. De todas maneras, sólo las iba a usar como regalo de despedida, ya que la pensaba dejar esa misma tarde.

Y así, con aquel cuadro, este párrafo se fue perdiendo en el horizonte, junto a todos los personajes que aparecían en el.

**& **

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Niñas y niños (?)! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Parece que volvió un poquito la inspiración, y al menos ya puedo escribir con normalidad, je**.** En fin, espero que os haya gustado este, y como siempre, se aceptan sugerencias para los capítulos, así que ya sabéis, si hay alguna situación que os gustaría ver entre Gaara y Temari sólo tenéis que decirlo, yo estaré encantada de escribir. ^_^ ¡Besitos y saludos!**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Titxutemari, ****Artemisav**** y Vampiritha de la arena.  
**


	9. Piel

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"Fría su mirada puede ser,_

_dulce contigo es._

_Mente que controla tu placer,_

_es fácil, ¿no lo ves?._

_Cruda tentación quieres tener,_

_comienza a florecer._

Rabia, se transmite de un lugar

a todos los demás".

(Odio - Stravaganzza)

* * *

**09.**_ Piel_

**S**u piel era como un vicio para él, y es que siempre había sentido algo insano por su hermana, pero aquel día había llegado a límites insospechados.

¿Dónde había quedado su cordura, el hecho de que estaban ejerciendo algo tan prohibido?

¿Dónde habían quedado sus escrúpulos, desde cuando él era un violador?

Sinceramente, no tenía compasión, era un asesino, así que no le había costado nada hacerlo.

No sentía pena por nadie, sólo un irremediable amor hacia sí mismo.

**&**

**L**a había encaminado hasta una cueva con la excusa de que tenían que investigarla para la misión. Su hermano Kankuro se había quedado durmiendo en el campamento con los demás, por lo que ni él ni nadie sabría donde estaban; pocas personas conocían la existencia de ese lugar en medio del desierto.

Ni él mismo sabía lo que había llevado a su hermana a confiar en él. ¿Acaso creía que se había reformado después de todo lo ocurrido en el examen chunin? No podía creer que fuese tan tonta.

-¿Qué decías que teníamos que investigar, Gaara? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa-. Aquí no hay rastros de lo que has dicho.

-Busca bien, deben estar más al fondo de la cueva. –Respondió el pelirrojo, con tono calmado.

Avanzaron un rato más, hasta llegar casi al final. Entonces Temari se giró y comentó: -Parece que aquí no hay nada, deberíamos irnos.

-No, no lo hay.

La muchacha pasó saliva por su garganta, y luego contestó:

-Entonces vayámonos, los demás se podrían preocupar y venir a buscarnos. –Gaara avanzó un paso hacia ella.

-No creo que despierten hasta mañana, y dudo que vinieran a buscarnos. –Sonrió pícaramente; su rostro sólo estaba iluminado por la antorcha que Temari sujetaba entre sus manos.

-¿Po-Por qué? –Podía percibir que pese al calor, su hermana había comenzado a temblar. Le encantaba producir ese efecto en ella.

-Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabe donde está esta cueva. –Avanzó unos pasos más-. Sólo tú y yo.

-¿De qué hablas, Gaara? –Temari retrocedió hasta casi chocar contra la pared.

La respiración de ella cada vez sonaba más fuerte, mientras la de él seguía calmada. La mirada de Gaara era fría, calculadora y sonreía con saña, notando como su víctima estaba a punto de colapsar, de rendirse a su temor. Lo notaba; no por algo era el mejor de los cazadores. Pensaba seguir siendo cuidadoso con ella hasta que intentara escapar, A pesar de lo que su fuerte carácter mostraba ante la gente, ante él era una presa fácil de atrapar.

-¡Esto no me hace ninguna gracia, maldita sea! -Gritó, e intentó escabullirse por su lado, lanzándole un par de kunais.

Fue en un segundo, ocurrió. Él se abalanzó sobre ella e la inmovilizó, no pudiendo evitar que ésta le lanzara un par de patadas, que logró evadir con bastante gracia.

-No seas tonta, así sólo vas a conseguir lastimarte. -Serenidad: Esa era la marca que definía a Gaara.

Después de patadas, puñetazos y demás, el hombre pudo inmovilizarla del todo, sujetándole ambas muñecas con sus manos, y posicionando sus rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas. Temari estaba pálida y sudorosa, su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. Quería correr, escapar de su hermano como fuese; pero no podía.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, sintió como los labios de su hermano se acercaron velozmente, devorando los suyos con bestialidad. Ella le impidió el paso a su boca, cerrándola con fuerza. Sin embargo, él le golpeó fuertemente el estómago, y cuando entreabrió los labios se adentró en ella con pasión, lamiendo con rapidez cada pequeño rincón.

-¡Por favor Gaara, detente! -Suplicó, cuando él dejó sus labios y deslizó sus caricias hasta su cuello. De un rasgón, partió la tela de su camisa y comenzó a lamer sus pechos, contorneando y mordiendo sus pezones con con relativa fuerza, y causándole dolor-. ¡Maldita sea, duele!, ¡Suéltame, cerdo degenerado!

-Con la boca cerrada estás más bonita. -Pronunció en su oído, parando momentáneamente de morderla. Se deslizó hasta su labio y lo tomó entre sus dientes, apretando. Enseguida, unas gotas de sangre mancharon la barbilla de la joven, que volvió a quejarse.

Temari volvió a darle patadas en las piernas, y al fin una de ellas acertó en el punto cero que todos los hombres poseen, y ahí siguió golpeando dos o tres veces más, hasta que él, con una profunda mueca de dolor, se sujetó la parte afectada con ambas manos, soltando las de ella y permitiéndole huir, no sin antes demostrarle que podía insultar mucho mejor que él.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar a tu hermana mayor, imbécil! -Gritó, y corrió por el camino que creía era el que había tomado anteriormente.

Para su desgracia, la cueva resultó ser todo un laberinto, y era más larga de lo que había pensado en un principio. Su ropa estaba deshecha, rota y sucia por haber estado tumbada en el suelo, y no veía casi nada en la oscuridad. Había sido un error darle un voto de confianza siendo una bestia; un completo error.

-Hermanita, ¿alguna vez te he contado que los poderes de Shukaku me permiten ver en la oscuridad? -Preguntó una voz en las tinieblas-. Lo divertido es que ahora tú no me ves.

Temari dio un respingo, asustada. Se sentía totalmente indefensa, como una gacela a punto de ser cazada por una leona. Sólo pudo callar, sintiéndole cerca de ella.

-Hermanita, vamos... No te voy a comer. -Se notaba el tinte irónico en su voz-. Lo único que pasa, es que me cabrea que hayas podido golpearme; nadie lo hace y sale vivo, pero voy a ser generoso contigo.

Y ella sólo pudo hacer una cosa: Correr. Corrió, desorientada por los largos corredores oscuros. Sentía los pasos de su hermano, y sabía que estaba pisándole los talones. Hasta que sintió como la tomaba del cabello y la tiraba al suelo con fiereza. Sin soltarle el pelo, la arrastró por el suelo durante tanto tiempo, que no estuvo segura de cuánto fue. Sólo supo que gritó, tanto que se le secó la garganta.

Volvió a divisar aquella parte iluminada por la débil luz de la antorcha caída en el suelo. Gritó de nuevo cuando la tumbó de espaldas y se posicionó encima de ella, inmovilizándole ambas manos en la espalda, y dejándole la cara contra el suelo. A pesar de los gritos de ella profería, él no hizo caso a las súplicas, y bajó el pantalón de ella de un sólo tirón, introduciendo sus dedos desde su trasero hasta su intimidad.

La joven volvió a quejarse quedamente al sentir sus dedos helados en su interior, e intentó resistirse, pero le fue imposible liberarse de los fuertes brazos de su hermano. Sintió un sonido metálico, y rápidamente supo que él se había deshecho de sus pantalones.

Se resignó.

La primera lágrima surgió cuando él introdujo su miembro en ella. Apretó los dientes al sentir el fuerte dolor que le producía. Era como si la desgarrasen por dentro. Luego sintió la rabia en su cuerpo, y su llanto se acrecentó.

-¿Por qué, Gaara? –Preguntó, con un hilo de voz, sintiéndole entrar y salir lentamente, como torturándola.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que te responda, Temari? –Respondió con otra pregunta; su voz estaba lentamente ronca.

-Sí. -Cerró los ojos, tratando de que se le parara la llantera.

-Está bien. –Su tono era frío, su mirada podría haberlo dicho todo. Simplemente se acercó a su hermana y besó sus labios con fuerza, marcándola como su posesión. Su lengua sorbió la sangre de la herida que se había formado en su labio inferior. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo-: Te amo, te odio; me confundes.

La chica tragó saliva.

-Gaara, si me amaras no me harías esto. –Dijo, atemorizada-. Me lo habrías pedido, no robado.

-Exactamente porque no lo sé, lo hago. –Susurró.

-Soy tu hermana. –Respondió, casi sin voz.

-No me importa. –Habló-. He llegado a la conclusión de que te amo porque te odio.

Sus palabras eran frías, sin sentimiento alguno.

-No quiero que me hagas nada. -Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, manchando su pulcra piel-. Eres mi hermano.

-Jamás pensé en ti de esa forma. –Agregó-. Sólo eres una hembra más; una hembra que me confunde.

-Mi hermano... -Volvió a susurrar, entre lágrimas.

-¿Estás excitada, hermanita? –Preguntó con sorna-. No sabía que le tenías morbo a las relaciones entre hermanos.

Ella calló, sonrojada hasta la médula. No deseaba a su hermano, no podía pensar en él de esa manera.

-¡Asqueroso monstruo... -Sollozó, intentando liberarse a través del llanto-. ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio...! ¡MONSTRUO!

-Adelante, insúltame. Me pone más.

-Eres un cerdo, te odio, ojalá no existieras, ojalá te murieras. -Sollozó. No podía parar de llorar-. Te odio tanto, me encantaría destrozarte con mis propias manos, me gustaría que estallaras en mil pedazos. Demonio.

Él la penetró con más fuerza, y ella chilló de dolor. Casi no estaba lubricada y cualquier roce dolía más que las mil torturas del infierno.

Cuando él dejó sus manos libres y la tomó por la cintura. Temari dejó sus manos contra el suelo, apretando los puños fuertemente. Sus lágrimas salían libres, recorriendo sus mejillas. Dolía tanto: su alma, su cuerpo.

Su pureza había sido mancillada por su propio hermano.

-Sólo conseguirás que te odie más.

**& **

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Hola! Me tardé tres días en acabar esto. Como notaréis, es más largo que los demás (y quizás mejor redactado, o peor) y de un tema realmente escabroso y que siempre me ha llamado la atención (No, no es morbo ¬¬). Espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie, sobretodo porque puse las advertencias en el resumen y todo eso. ¡Besitos y saludos!**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Vampiritha de la arena, Ichihana, Flordezereso y Titxutemari.****  
**


	10. Licor

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's goddess  
I'm your Venus,  
I'm your fire  
At your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus,  
I'm your fire  
At your desire"._

(Venus - Bananarama)

* * *

**10.**_ Licor  
_

Alcohol: Esa bebida que te desinhibe completamente y te hace hacer cosas que normalmente no harías. Que te sume en un estado de catarsis del que sólo sales con un gran impacto o una noche de profundo sueño, para después levantarte con una resaca del quince. O en el peor de los casos, levantarte abrazada a un desconocido en tu propia cama; o un "no tan" desconocido. Y sí, esto fue lo que les ocurrió a Gaara y Temari, dos nada desconocidos, y encima hermanos de sangre.

¿Qué cómo ocurrió? Bien, todo se puede explicar:

Aunque ellos no lo supieran en un primer momento, la culpa era de ese vago de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara. Todo fue parte de una bienintencionada venganza a la hermana del kazekage, Temari. Y es que la joven había rechazado al Nara en su confesión de amor, y él quería gastarle la peor broma posible como pago por el dolor que le había hecho pasar, así que con la ayuda de Sakura, la ninja médico, preparó un potente excitante que introdujo en las bebidas de los dos hermanos. La idea era darles un susto a ambos, pero cuando por la mañana les descubrieron abrazados y desnudos, supieron que se habían pasado tres pueblos con su travesura.

Y es que, no sólo había afectado a Gaara y Temari, sino a más personas en la aldea. Pero sin embargo, esto era todo un secreto que nunca se sabría. Jamás.

**&**

Hacía una magnifica noche en Sunagakure. Mandatarios, regentes y gentes importantes de otras aldeas se habían reunido en la plaza mayor del pueblo para festejar el inicio del verano. El viento era fresco, y llevaba consigo los rimbombantes sonidos de los tambores y las voces, así como las sensuales melodías que sólo los más jóvenes se atrevían a bailar.

Las mesas dispuestas por toda la plazoleta estaban repletas de comida y bebida, y todos reían y danzaban alegremente. El ambiente era inmejorable. Sin embargo, sentado en una de las sillas que había al lado de la pista de baile, se encontraba un chico de cabello rojizo al que nadie parecía osar acercarse. El único amargado en la fiesta para algunos; el kazekage para otros.

-¡Hermanito mío!, ¿Quieres bailar? –Una chica se había acercado corriendo donde estaba él, invitándole a bailar; se la veía ligeramente "alegre" con tendencia a ir a peor si no se controlaba. Al otro lado de la pista, unos ojos escrutaban la escena levemente enojados.

-Paso –Habló con toda serenidad, para luego indicar-. Ese Nara parece enfadado. Deberías seguir bailando con él.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa encantadora, aunque probablemente falsa. –Si te digo la verdad, esta noche intentó besarme y me negué. –Rió con expresión pícara-. Es por eso que dejé de bailar con él.

-No hace falta que me sigas explicando –Cortó Gaara, mirando a otro lado, levemente sonrojado. A veces le sorprendía lo atrevida que podía ser su hermana con los asuntos personales. ¿No se suponía que esas cosas sólo se hablaban entre chicas?- No me interesa.

Ella rió. Estaba muy alegre, Gaara sabía que eso no era muy normal en ella, a no ser que…

-Bueno, ¿vas a bailar conmigo? –Preguntó, con voz acerada-. ¿O es que también quieres amargarle la noche a tu hermana mayor?

Por un momento, Gaara se fijó en los ojos de su hermana, y luego en sus mejillas sonrojadas, y la tela del cuello de su vestido levemente rasgada. Notó por primera vez, que su "querida" hermanita iba bebida; y encima parecía que el estúpido de Nara se había propasado con ella. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, la mano de ella tomó su brazo y quiso levantarlo de la silla, pero se mareó y su cara fue a parar al pecho de su hermano.

-¡Ups! –Balbuceó, tratando de levantarse.

Su hermano la trató de incorporar rápidamente, pero la silla cedió y ambos cayeron al suelo, cayendo el uno encima del otro. Gaara se llevó una mano a la cabeza, estresado. ¿Por qué a él le ocurrían esas cosas? Era una persona tranquila, y sobretodo le gustaba la calma, pero había una cosa que no tenía: Paciencia.

-Temari… -Gaara notaba todas las miradas sobre ellos-. Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

-¿Y qué, acaso hacemos algo malo? –Parecía ser que ella no se daba cuenta de en la posición comprometida que habían quedado; incluso la música había parado. Todo el ambiente de momentos antes se había roto.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que en los vasos que ambos tenían en la mesa, alguien había introducido un poderoso filtro ninja de deseo para gastarles una broma propia de alguien un poco demente.

Gaara se quitó a su hermana de encima con sus reflejos ninja, se levantó él, la levantó a ella, y la sentó en la silla. La música volvió a sonar, y la gente retornó a sus anteriores quehaceres. Gaara tomó un vaso que había sobre la mesa -que pensó contenía agua-. y lo llevó a los labios de su hermana, haciendo que bebiera todo su contenido de un sólo trago.

-Seguro que con eso estarás mejor. -Le dijo seriamente-. No te permito que vuelvas a beber, y mucho menos quedarte a solas con ese vago asqueroso.

Realmente, no parecía Gaara el que hablaba. El chico volvió a la mesa y tomó otro vaso que había aparecido quién sabe como, y también lo bebió, casi escupiéndo el contenido al notar que era alcohol.

-Joder... -Susurró, viendo como su hermana le sonreía de manera extraña. Enseguida, notó un extraño ardor en el cuerpo y un mareo que enseguida pasó, pero no le dio importancia-. Temari, vamos a casa.

Su hermana no se quejó cuando él la agarró del brazo y la arrastró por la pista de baile hasta una de las carreteras del pueblo. Sus pasos los llevaron directamente al apartamento que compartían junto a Kankuro. Gaara abrió la puerta con parsimonía. Entró junto a Temari y la condujo hasta su habitación, para luego entrar a su cuarto de baño, abrir el grifo de la ducha y meterla bajo el chorro helado de agua.

Enseguida el joven se arrepintió, porque su hermana le gritó, y encima notó como se le transparentaba la ropa interior. -¡Eso no a sido divertido, Gaara-kun! -¿Qué, Gaara-kun, desde cuándo lo llamaba así?. La joven dejó de gritar, para agarrarlo de la camisa y meterlo con ella a la ducha-. Tu también deberías probarlo.

Ambos se remojaron bajo el chorro helado de agua, y al pelirrojo le comenzó a subir una cosa extraña por el cuerpo al ver la anatomía de su hermana casi al descubierto a través de la ropa mojada. De repente sentía ganas de hacerle lo mismo que a Matsuri aquel día en su oficina. Aquella noche de sexo sin control había sido genial, pero ahora incluso estaba más excitado.

No pudo evitarlo más, aquella sensación era insoportable. ¡Por Dios, era un hombre! Se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándola por los hombros y probando sus labios con fiereza. Enseguida, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió por completo, y su miembro se activó, dibujando en su entrepierna la silueta de algo duro y palpitante.

-Nee, Gaara... -Gimió, sonrojada, notando lo que hacía-. Hermano... Umm...

No pudiendo reprimir su deseo, la enfiló en la pared y le arremangó la falda del vestido que llevaba. Mientras, ella le desabotonó la camisa con desesperación y cuando al fin se la quitó, recorrió su pecho con sus manos, pasando por sus hombros, y finalmente llegando a su espalda. Cuando notó la dureza del miembro de su hermano entre sus bragas, no pudo más que gemir. Le necesitaba, ahora no importaba lo demás. Cuando la penetró, clavó sus uñas en la espalda masculina, consiguiendo un gemido gutural por parte de Gaara.

-Temari... -Susurró en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella bajó hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, logrando hacer que él entrara con más fuerza en ella.

-¡Ah, sigue! -Gritó, completamente excitada-. ¡Por favor, no pares!

Un gruñido salió de la boca de él, que subió las piernas de ella más arriba, y la penetró más profundamente, haciendo que chillara con más fuerza. Siguieron así toda la noche, cambiando de posición y de lugar con rapidez, no consumiendo su deseo, nunca saciándose. Hasta que casi al amanecer, los dos amantes quedaron tendidos en la cama, profundamente dormidos.

Una noche para recordar, y que probablemente, traería consecuencias.

**&  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **¡Ei! ¿Qué tal todo? Bueno, nuevo capítulo. Esto vendría a ser una precuela (historia anterior) a "¿Qué diablos hicimos?", un GaaTema que tengo publicado en mi cuenta. No hace falta leerlo para entenderlo, pero si queréis leerlo lo dejo a vuestra elección. Espero que me perdonéis por la frase inacabada (o extraña) del último capítulo. Si no llega a ser por una de las lectoras, ni me doy cuenta. En fin, fanfiction se come letras y yo ni me doy cuenta. Bueno, cambiando de tema, en esta parte las cosas se pusieron demasiado calientes, cosa normal en verano.Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me ha encantado escribirlo *_*, jeje. ¡En fin, saludos y besitos a todas!**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Vampiritha de la arena, Ichihana, Flordezereso y Titxutemari.****  
**


	11. Peligro

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"Llega mi marido saco la mermelada,le quito la ropa y lo tiro al colchón,me meto para el cuarto, me quito la ropa y de tela transparente me pongo el camisón, le miro a la cara y vamos a empezar...__"._

(El camisón - Lorna)

* * *

**11.**_ Peligro  
_

Ese día fue recordado por algunos, como el día en que el Kazekage triunfó en la pista de baile junto a su hermana. Pero no triunfó por bailar bien, sino por ser objeto sexual de toda Sunagakure (Incluso de muchos hombres). Y es que no todos los días tu hermana se te pone a bailar seductoramente y a restregarse contra tu "eso" sin decir nada. Y los hombres, -como ya se sabe- no pueden controlar a su amigo si no es que se dan una ducha bien fría.

Y después de eso, todo fue a peor…

Maldita la hora en que su amiguito se hizo tan notable a través de su pantalón, maldito el momento en que se excitó con su propia hermana. ¿Por qué no era normal, no? Es decir, nunca la había visto como una hermana, jamás le había dado el apoyo que da un ser querido. Toda su vida la había tomado como un objeto, un estorbo en su camino. ¿Y ahora por qué mierda se le ponía así con sólo mirarla bailar?

Joder, joder. Ya no había solución. Mujeres de todas las edades pedían cita con él para ciertos asuntos en su oficina, pero él sabían que sólo lo hacían con tal de verlo. Le perseguían por la calle, le pedían que les firmara un autógrafo, o le pedían una foto –incluso algún beso-. Él obviamente huía, pero en cuanto llegaba a casa volvía a ver a su hermana con ese camisón y esa bata tan sexys que llevaba para estar cómoda, y "eso" volvía a ponérsele igual.

¿Por qué, por qué con ella?, ¿por qué no con Matsuri, o con Sakura, o con Hinata, o Ino?, ¿y por qué había tenido que pasar eso en la pista de baile en la fiesta de primavera? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Sería un pecado hacerle todo lo que se había imaginado en las noches, todas las fantasías que tenía con ella?

Y sólo llegó a una conclusión: Ella le provocaba con todos esos encantos, con esa ropa tan sexy, con esos ojos verdes, esos labios turgentes y que se veían tan sabrosos, esa nariz respingona, ese cabello suave y rubio. Con sus curvas de mujer.

Toda la culpa de su deseo la tenía ella. Y sus deseos, por supuesto, debían ser saciados.

Ella parecía ignorarlo, con su inocencia, su naturalidad y despreocupación. Pero pronto comprendería lo que es perturbar a un hombre, pronto comprendería que ese comportamiento que mostraba con él era tan peligroso como ponerse ante un león hambriento. Porque se había vuelto loco y esta vez tenía hambre de ella.

**&  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy de nuevo con otro nuevo capítulo.A partir de ahora intentaré poner uno cada día. Espero que os haya gustado, me encanta que prestéis atención a cada actualización, es un placer tener lectoras como cierto, en general, parece que queréis saber la continuación de la parte anterior, y confirmo que habrá una o dos, jeje. Bueno, besitos a todas y un gran saludo. ^_^**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Vampiritha de la arena, Flordezereso y Titxutemari y Artemisav.****  
**


	12. Café

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"Si te arranco tu me explotas  
Si te pruebo me envenenas  
Yo me emborracho  
Y tu me potas  
Si yo freno, tu no frenas__"._

(Destrangis in the night - Estopa)

* * *

**12.**_ Café  
_

Residencia del Kazekage y sus hermanos. 

10:00 horas de la mañana.

Situación: Ambos hermanos se han acostado juntos, y acaban de despertar después de pasar una agitada velada.

A destacar: Gritos, golpes, llanto, miradas asesinas, un gran boquete en la pared, muebles destrozados por ráfagas de aire, jarrones rotos y esparcidos por el suelo y una bañera llena de arena.

Ambiente: Depresivo, lleno de ira, oscuro, caluroso.

Resultado: Dos personas severamente traumatizadas y un herido.

**&**

-¿Un café? –Kankuro tanteó el terreno, sobándose el cuerpo dolorido por los golpes anteriores.

-Gracias –Pronunció Temari, sin mirarlo. Su vista estaba fija en la ventana. Su otro hermano ni siquiera contestó: tenía los ojos cerrados y se acariciaba las sienes compulsivamente.

Definitivamente, el ambiente no podía estar más tenso. Kankuro no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diablos había pasado entre ellos para que estuvieran tan enfadados, pero no quería salir con los pies por delante de aquella casa, así que cerró la boca y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el dichoso café.

El silencio siguió entre ambos aún cuando el marionetista se hubo ido. Ni Gaara ni Temari podían soltar palabra. Ninguno sabía que decir, porque realmente ya estaba todo dicho.

Todo había comenzado hacía una escasa hora, al despertar en la cama de Temari y notar que ambos estaba abrazados –por esto no habría pasado nada malo- y desnudos -Eso ya era una catástrofe-.

Luego habían comenzado los gritos (que por supuesto toda Suna había oído), los golpes, y por supuesto el llanto atroz y devastador de una mujer severamente alterada. Lo primero que cabía recalcar, es que esa mañana nadie se había levantado con buen pie, sino con el izquierdo.

Y como no, un café siempre es lo mejor después de una noche agitada, ¿no?

Como era de esperarse, Kankuro interrumpió el "ameno" silencio de sus dos hermanos, poniendo sobre la mesa dos humeantes tazas de café. Temari dio un leve saltito por el susto, y Gaara siguió calladito en su asiento, sin decir absolutamente nada. Al notar que el ambiente seguía tenso, el joven se retiró: -Mejor os dejo solos… para que habléis. –Ciertamente, de lo único que tenía miedo era de morir a manos de aquellos dos enajenados, lo demás lo hacía por puro aprecio a su salud y a la de todos los habitantes de la aldea. Así que se marchó directamente a su habitación, sin hacer preguntas o comportarse como un hermano ejemplar. Simplemente, sabía que era mejor no meterse en las peleas de Gaara y Temari; era altamente peligroso.

Y al fin, después de treinta minutos más de tensión, ambos hablaron a la vez:

-¡Ignoremos que esto pasó! –Los dos se quedaron callados al instante, notando que habían coincidido en sus palabras.

-¿Te parece bien? –Preguntó ella.

-Estupendo. –Respondió él.

Y así, cada uno siguió tomando su café, callado, sin tensiones. Sí, quizá todo lo arreglaba un café, pero ellos parecían ignorar que esa no era la auténtica verdad. Todo tenía consecuencias.

Y mucho más si no vistes a tu amiguito –o a _"eso"-_ apropiadamente para la ocasión.

**&  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Heeeey! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien, chicas. Sólo venía a traeros una actualización más. Siento no haberlo hecho ayer, pero se me fue la cabeza a otro lado. :3¡En fin, un besito a todas y saludos!**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Limm, Vampiritha de la arena, Flordezereso, Sabaku no nanami, Titxutemari y Artemisav.****  
**


	13. Inicio

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"Trashed and scattered again, I'm feelin' so low  
You waste breath while fuckin' with me, my blood is so cold  
My destinations always are known, I'll find my way there  
but Goddamn Motherfuckers always wasting my time__"._

(Trashed and scattered - Avenged Sevenfold)

* * *

**13.**_ Inicio  
_

La vida continuaba con normalidad en la residencia del Kazekage. Lo ocurrido hacía dos meses parecía estar completamente olvidado, ya que ninguno –al menos de los que lo sabían, porque Kankuro lo desconocía- había dicho nada. Por no decir, lo que hubiese pasado si a alguno de ellos se le escapase: Sería un escándalo mundial.

Pero el hecho es que mientras nadie dijera nada, el secreto estaría seguro con las dos personas más allegadas a él. Y es que, por si alguien no lo sabía, Gaara y Temari se habían acostado juntos. ¡Sí, siendo hermanos! Pero no fue nada planeado, sino producto de una "noche de borrachera" planeada por alguien (aunque esto último sólo lo sabía ese sujeto misterioso, que no era nada más ni nada menos que Shikamaru Nara).

Y sí, todo siguió bien hasta que una mañana…

-Uh, que mal me encuentro –Bostezó Temari, levantándose de la cama con dificultad. Sentía pinchazos en el vientre y estaba demasiado cansada. Pensó que un buen café le solucionaría los problemas, ya que desde hacía unas semanas no paraba de notar estas cosas, así como algunas partes de su cuerpo más sensibles de lo normal. Quizás se debiera a un problema de salud, pero ella no lo sabía; hacía meses que no pisaba la consulta de un médico.

Se deslizó por su habitación y abrió la cortina y la ventana, dejando que el viento y el canto de los pájaros la hiciese acostumbrarse a su estado de consciencia. Después de ir al baño, lavarse la cara y demás, la muchacha se dirigió a la cocina, donde sus dos hermanos ya estaban a punto de irse a trabajar.

-Temari, más vale que te des prisa –Habló Gaara, observándola con sus fríos ojos. Temari analizó la frase: Ella nunca, absolutamente jamás se levantaba tarde-. Es tarde y no quiero retrasos en tus misiones.

Miró el reloj de la cocina y se alarmó: ¿Cómo qué se había dormido media hora? ¡Eso era inviable en ella, simplemente no podía ser! Algo malo tenía que estarle ocurriendo, ya que cuando se sirvió rápidamente de la jarra de café que había preparado Kankuro y lo bebió de un trago, tuvo ganas de echarlo todo al momento.

Sujetándose la boca, y bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de sus hermanos, corrió al baño y vomitó casi todo lo que había cenado el día anterior más el café. Se apoyó sobre la taza del váter, no sabiendo que mierdas le pasaba. No caía en la cuenta de qué eran esos síntomas, y se empezaba a preocupar.

Una nueva bocanada de agrio le vino a la boca, y tuvo que volver a echar lo que ya no se encontraba en su estómago. Cuando al fin paró, abrió el grifo del fregadero y metió la cabeza debajo del chorro helado, con lo que se sintió mucho mejor.

A ver...

Dolores abdominales, pinchazos, cansancio, vómitos, sensibilidad en los pechos y a algunos olores, mareos, dos faltas de... su período. Fue entonces cuando la verdad cayó sobre ella como un relámpago, fulminándola. Se comenzaba a sentir como el protagonista de una película de terror cuando descubre la verdad. La pared se veía gris en comparación con el estado de su piel en ese momento.

Oh, dios, ¿cómo había podido ser tan despistada, cómo pudo ser tan estúpida de no preocuparse por dos faltas de regla?

-No puede ser, no puede ser... -Murmuró, aterrorizada-. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Se apoyó sobre el fregadero, tratando de asumir lo que acababa de descubrir. Estaba embarazada, y no podía ser de otro que de él. Las lágrimas quisieron escapar, pero una voz resonó desde la puerta del baño. Cuando giró la cabeza le vio allí, parado, escrutándola.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar ser derramadas, cayendo como cascadas por sus mejillas.

-¡Vete! -Gritó, rabiosa-. ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Le apartó de la puerta de un empujón y trató de cerrarla, pero él la sujetó fuertemente por las muñecas e hizo que retrocediese hacia la pared. Interpuso una de sus piernas entre los muslos de ella, separándolos.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre? -Preguntó, comenzando a impacientarse.

-Suéltame, Gaara -Estaba furiosa, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, respóndeme. -Habló firmemente.

-¿Acaso eres sordo, idiota, o no puedes comprender lo que te digo? -Preguntó-. ¡Lárgate y déjame tranquila!

Aquella parecía una discusión de besugos, en la que ninguno de los dos decía nada bueno. Simplemente, era un ir y venir de las mismas palabras y tonos de voz.

-No me pienso marchar hasta que no me digas qué te pasa -Parecía serio. Su hermana dudó. Sabía de la férrea voluntad de Gaara, pero estaba demasiado alterada como para contarle nada, y a parte, era consciente que no la dejaría tranquila hasta explicárselo todo.

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Enserio quieres saberlo, hermanito? -Su voz estaba plagada de ironía-. Quizás te guste saber que... como tan buena hermana... estoy... estoy...

-¿Estás? -La animó él.

-¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! -Algo resonó en el pasillo, como una taza caída al suelo. Luego un grito masculino de horror diciendo: "¡Qué?. Probablemente Kankuro.

Temari rompió a llorar de nuevo, deslizándose hacia el suelo, y abrazando sus rodillas. Su hermano la había soltado en el mismo momento en el que había dicho aquellas palabras mágicas. ¿Traumado, sorprendido? Nunca se sabía con Gaara, que tenía siempre la misma cara. Cuando Temari subió la cara, lo vio como si fuera una estatua de sal, mirándola fijamente con los ojos abiertos, como si nada. Sólo tuvo más ganas de llorar.

Pero cuando Gaara se derrumbó en sus brazos, vio las cosas de otra manera; más tarde, los médicos que le atendieron, descubrieron que le había dado una bajada de azúcar por una sorpresa muy fuerte.

Definitivamente, aquel era un problema muy gordo.

**&  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** Uhh, Temari tiene un problemón enorme, ¿cómo lo va a solucionar? **-_-** Tengo terror de escribir lo que sigue, pero ya veremos, jeje. Saludos y gracias por vuestros reviews, críticas, y sobretodo por tomaros el tiempo de leer este fic, me alegra mucho. ¡Un besito a todas y saludos! ^_^**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Flordezereso****  
**


	14. Escape

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"Me vuelvo a mi agujero negro a incrustarme  
y en el vientre, en el vientre, en el vientre,  
en el vientre de mi redentora ¡madre!  
ya estoy de vuelta madre, ya...  
y de hojas negras,  
fuegos fatuos,  
rojas velas  
yo me mato__"._

(Madre - Estopa)

* * *

**14.**_ Escape  
_

Estaba en la sala del hospital, esperando su hora de visita con los ovarios como corbata. El ala de premamás estaba a rebosar de mujeres sonrientes, muchas de ellas con un abultado vientre, y otras tantas con carritos de bebé.

Pero ella no sonreía. Simplemente tragaba saliva, mientras veía a Kankuro y a Gaara a cada lado. El primero mordiéndose las uñas, y el segundo algo pálido, sin soltar absolutamente ninguna palabra. Esos dos sólo la ponían más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Hacía poco que habían entrado, y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Y qué decir, aún no se creía que estuviera embarazada. Días antes, se había mandado hacer unos análisis para saber si aquello era realmente cierto. Podía haber muchos síntomas, pero, ¿qué tal si sólo era una falsa alarma? Ahora sólo esperaba que no fuese verdad, que simplemente todo hubiese quedado en un error de una noche, y no uno que le duraría de por vida.

Oh, dios, le costaría tanto deshacerse de él. No quería tener que llegar hasta esos extremos.

Su estómago cayó como un peso muerto cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y su nombre dicho por boca de una enfermera: "Señorita Temari". Se levantó lentamente, esperando que alguno de sus hermanos la acompañara, pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo.

-¿Pensáis acompañarme? –Preguntó, con un tono de voz acerado-. ¿O es que nadie se siente culpable de que esté en este estado?

Enseguida, Gaara se levantó, tan frío como siempre. Ambos se dirigieron a la consulta, mientras Kankuro divisaba la escena con pena ajena. Él poco sabía de todo lo que ocurría. Cuando entraron a la habitación una sonriente doctora les atendió, dándoles la mano a ambos y pidiéndoles que tomaran asiento.

-Buenos días, señorita Temari –Le habló la mujer, dándole algo de seguridad-. La citamos aquí para darle la noticia y hacerle algunas pruebas de antemano.

-¿Noticia? –Preguntó, rezando para que no fuese lo evidente.

-Enhorabuena, está usted embarazada de casi tres meses.

-Oh, Dios -En su asiento, Gaara estaba que no se sostenía.

Temari se puso las manos en la cabeza, de verdad aquello no podía ser cierto. Algunas lágrimas traidoras se escaparon de sus ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer, qué mierda decía?, ¿Cómo iba a tener un hijo de su hermano? Eso era antinatural, eran familia. Es más, él tampoco parecía estar muy feliz con la noticia. No se podía sentir peor.

-No lo quiero. –Soltó de improviso ella-. No puedo tenerlo…

Notó como la doctora la miraba sorprendida y algo triste. Temari no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas, que volvieron a surgir como en una catarata.

-Entonces no me queda de otra que darle cita para otro día –Dijo, y firmó varios papeles urgentes-. Espero no se arrepientan.

Cuando ambos salieron de la consulta, Temari seguía llorando. Realmente, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdida. El marionetista ya se les estaba acercando para tratar de saber que había ocurrido, pero el pelirrojo le hizo una señal para que les dejara solos, a lo que éste hizo caso sin chistar. No quería recibir una nueva paliza de su hermana, y se veía que Gaara tampoco estaba de muy de humor.

Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera. Temari iba delante, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, que se iba quitando mientras podía. Gaara iba detrás, algo más deprisa, tratando de agarrarla. Fue a mitad del segundo piso, sin nadie que les estorbara, cuando finalmente él la atrapó de un brazo.

-Me niego a que lo pierdas –Parecía mucho más maduro que normalmente-. Nuestra situación económica no es mala, y yo lo voy a asumir como hijo mío. Puedes tenerlo, no le va a faltar nada.

-¿Olvidas lo que van a decir de nosotros? –Preguntó, amargada-. ¿Piensas que cuando crezca no le afectarán los comentarios? ¡Por todos los dioses, Gaara, es hijo de dos hermanos!

-Lo sé, pero no me importa –Habló-. No quiero que ni tú ni él sufráis. No quiero volver a hacerlo otra vez.

La muchacha se quedó a cuadritos con la respuesta de su hermano. Nunca, ni por un momento, creyó que él iba a hablarle así. ¿Había oído bien o es que el embarazo le estaba afectando al cerebro? Era una severa estupidez.

-¿Te estás oyendo? –Sonrió su hermana, comenzando a reír a carcajada limpia-. Es realmente gracioso.

-Es la verdad –Le dijo, abrazándola-. Quiero ser el padre de ése niño.

Y allí quedaron, en esa escalera parados y abrazándose. Sólo Kankuro, desde un recoveco del piso superior, pudo verlos. Y simplemente sonrió.

**&  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** He tenido problemas de inspiración (de esos poquitos, los normales), y sobretodo problemas para publicar, porque el maldito antivirus me bloqueó internet. Espero sepáis disculparme y no tiréis tomates ni nada raro. Por cierto, ojalá os guste este capítulo, es algo bonito al final, al contrario que algunos de los anteriores. ¡En fin, besitos y gracias a todas por leer y comentar!**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Titxutemari, Artemisav, neverdie, Clau Hatake, Flordezereso****, Sabaku no nanami, Limm, Vampiritha de la arena y Valerie.  
**


	15. Embarazo

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"_Yo soy de mi de nadie más, y qué me importa el que dirán.

Si me caigo en el intento, pues me vuelvo a levantar.

Yo soy de mi de nadie más, y qué me importa el que dirán.

Como dicen los mas sabios, ya mañana dios dirá, dios dirá…_"_

(Yo soy de mí - Kiko y Shara)

* * *

**15.**_ Embarazada  
_

Embarazada de seis meses y medio. No paraba de pensarlo y era muy irreal. Como por una pequeña semillita se le había formado esa barriga. Sonrió, acariciando su vientre. En un momento anterior de su vida había pensado en tenerlos con Shikamaru Nara, pero la cosa no salió bien. Lo que jamás pensó es que iba a tener uno con Gaara, su propio hermano.

Según documentos oficiales, el incesto no estaba prohibido en Suna, así que en poco tiempo se casarían e iniciarían una vida en común. ¿Cómo sería convivir con su propio hermano como pareja? Realmente, no se sentía preparada. Su cabeza era una remezcla de sentimientos que salían por sus orejas y no la dejaban oír lo bonito de la vida.

Ya habían pasado meses desde aquella primera consulta al médico, y después del abrazo y las palabras de Gaara, se sintió mucho más confortada. Todo parecía ir a mejor, pero su vida estaba vacía de sentido, ¿qué iba a hacer después de tenerlo, cómo sería su nueva vida? Por una parte, su instinto maternal le decía que sabría lo que hacer en cuanto tuviera a su hijo, que fuese paciente.

Por otra parte, había nacido otro sentimiento en cuanto a Gaara. Ya no le veía como su hermano; y realmente jamás lo vio como tal. Sólo lo veía como a un hombre al que profesaba un cariño especial; el padre de su hijo, que se haría responsable de sus cuidados, de llevarlo a la escuela, de educarlo, de amarlo tanto como lo hacía ella en ese momento.

Y es que esa idea le gustaba. ¿Cómo meses antes, había podido pensar en abortarlo? Era tan hermoso tener un ser dentro de ti, a pesar de todas las prohibiciones estúpidas que se hacía a sí misma. No le importaba que fuese el hijo de su propio hermano. Lo único importante era que una nueva vida se estaba formando dentro de ella, y por lo tanto en lo que debía pensar era sólo en cuidarse lo mejor posible. Sólo quería verle sano, su felicidad.

Eran hermosos sentimientos que la hacían sentir completa en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, aún dudaba de lo que sentía por Gaara. Obviamente, sentían una atracción el uno por el otro, ya que en las últimas semanas habían vuelto a acostarse. El cómo era una historia totalmente ajena a esta, y que no se explicará aquí.

**&**

-¿Una ecografía? Tengo misión en una hora –Kankuro hablaba rápidamente-. ¿Por qué no le dices a Gaara que te acompañe? Después de todo él es el padre.

Temari resopló, ofendida. Parecía que su hermano menor evitaba acompañarla a muchos lugares últimamente. No sabía que mierdas le pasaba a ese haragán. Suponía que sería vagancia.

-Él está ocupado, es el Kazekage. –Le exhortó-. ¿Podrías decirle que la posponga unas horas, no?

-Te aseguro que no puedo acompañarte, hermanita –Le dijo-. Tengo cosas que hacer, como prepararme la misión, y…

-¿Entonces no quieres ver la primera foto de tu sobrino? –Le preguntó, indignada-. ¿Enserio quieres perderte eso?

Kankuro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cansado. Desde que su hermana había alcanzado los cinco meses de embarazo se tornó una mujer voluble y más gritona de lo que ya era en estado normal. Cuando se enteró de la aventurita de sus dos hermanos, no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo a lo que pudiesen decir los demás, pero algunos documentos certificaron que no era un delito tener hijos entre hermanos, o incluso casarse. Y para más sorpresa, se descubrió que anteriores Kazekages se habían casado con hermanas o primas para perpetuar la descendencia.

Como consecuencia de eso, Temari ya no se sentía tan mal, y Kankuro había aprendido a aceptar esa nueva realidad. Gaara simplemente estaba como siempre, sin embargo tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, del cual se desconocía el motivo. Todo parecía haber cambiado para bien, aunque todos seguían teniendo sus pequeños problemas, y la vida continuaba rutinariamente.

Y así fue como Temari, después de rogarle y rogarle a su hermano una y mil veces para que la acompañase al médico,se quedó compuesta y sin novio; por lo cual, no le quedó de otra que pedirle en persona a su hermano Gaara que la acompañase él. Después de todo era su hijo, y tenía que estar presente en todas las etapas de su vida, incluso aún estando dentro de ella.

-¿Puedes acompañarme, o tengo que ir sola? -Le preguntó una vez estuvo dentro de su oficina-. No te llevará mucho rato, sólo será una hora, después puedes volver.

-Está bien -Dijo él. Ella le miró sorprendida, viendo como le daba un encargo a su secretaria, y avanzaba hasta la puerta, dispuesto a salir por ella-. ¿Vamos?

-S-Sí, claro.

En cuanto llegaron a la consulta, les hicieron pasar casi al instante. Entraron a una sala con una camilla, y una pantalla LCD, y varios cables que salían de allí y se conectaban a otro aparato. La enfermera le pidió a Temari que se arremangara la camisa por la parte del vientre, y le extendió un gel frío por toda la zona. Enseguida, la pantalla negra se tiñó de un color blancuzco, mostrando el interior de su cuerpo y dejando ver a su bebé.

Gaara estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla, y Temari notó que algunas chispas saltaban de sus ojos verdes mientras veía la pantalla. La joven se mordió el labio y reprimió algunas lágrimas. Él estaba feliz, por una vez en su vida estaba feliz. Y era ella la que le había hecho sentir así. Ella y el bebé que habían creado.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó la enfermera a Temari y a Gaara-. Es un niño, fíjense.

No lo dudaba, les amaba a ambos: A su hijo y a su hermano. Tanto que no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de hacerles felices.

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Que noticia bomba: ¡Los médicos de Suna son más rápidos que los de la seguridad social! Nótese que hacen pasar a sus pacientes a la hora justa de la visita. En fin, nunca he estado en una ecografía, sólo la he visto por la tv, pero no dudéis que me informé lo suficiente (la wikipedia rulea). Ojalá me haya quedado bien el capítulo, espero críticas objetivas, jeje. ¡Besitos y gracias por leer!**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Limm, Clau Hatake, Furio, Sabaku no Nanami, Titxutemari y Heart Warrior.  
**


	16. Noche

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped**

* * *

_"The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow__"._

(Moonlight Shadow - Mike Oldfield)

* * *

**16.**_ Noche  
_

No sabría decir lo que pasó exactamente aquella noche. Sólo sé que iba caminando tranquilamente por la acera y que me agarraron por la espalda, apretando la fina hoja de una navaja contra mi abdomen.

-Camina –Me susurró una gruesa voz al oído.

-Está bien.

No pude más que obedecer, sabiendo lo que quizás me esperaba si no lo hacía. No sentía miedo, mi interior era un cubito de hielo al igual que mi mente, y notaba que mi cuerpo caminaba por inercia. Lo había estudiado alguna vez: esa era la reacción al miedo que sufrían algunas personas. Otras entraban en pánico y se ponían a gritar de miedo, pero en mi caso, acababa de descubrir que yo era parte de esa mitad que no sentía nada; simplemente andaba sin quejarme.

Rápidamente, ambos nos fuimos sumiendo en la oscuridad de un callejón sin salida. Aquello estaba plagado de basura por todos lados, vidrios de botellas rotas esparcidos por el suelo, y un olor asqueroso saliendo de una alcantarilla. Casi no noté el momento en el que me empujó contra la pared e intentó arrancarme la ropa. La fina hoja de su navaja se posó en mi cuello, dejando libre un hilillo de sangre. La luz de la luna llena me dejó ver su rostro, y pude notar que sus facciones eran atractivas, así como algunas hebras de su rojizo y corto cabello.

-Te pienso violar y matar, ¿no estás nerviosa? –Le preguntó tranquilamente su agresor.

-Realmente, no.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría que te resistieras un poco, si no, esto no tiene gracia –Le dijo al oído, haciendo notar su singular tono de fastidio.

-Lo siento, esta es mi reacción ante el miedo –Le respondió-. Y nunca he sido buena actriz.

Era una situación tan estúpidamente singular, que no alcanzaba a ser consciente de ella; sólo sabía que necesitaba romper el hielo como fuese, decir algo que le hiciese desistir de su cometido. En verdad, quería irse a casa, tenía más cosas que hacer que discutir con un violador que encima no parecía tener las ideas claras.

-Oye, ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para otro día? –Dije-. Mi hermano siempre regresa tarde a casa, y me encantaría tener la cena lista para entonces.

-No me interesa tu vida –El chico pareció llevar su mano al entrecejo y frotárselo con saña-. Sólo quiero hacer esto ya e irme.

-Se nota que no has hecho esto nunca –Le habló. Estaba muy tranquila; demasiado-. ¿Qué tal si me dejas tu teléfono y te llamo un día de estos? Podríamos hablar de tus problemas.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Le preguntó, con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios-. Eres graciosa.

-¿Eso crees? –Le respondió-. Nadie lo diría.

-Claro que sí. –Afirmó él-. Sólo mira cómo te comportas en esta situación. Estás tan tranquila… Mejor vete, ¿sí? Iré a buscar otra víctima.

Y dicho esto, la miró de arriba abajo y se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios.

–Esto es para que me recuerdes. –Bajó hasta su cuello y lamió la sangre que escurría por la herida que le había causado-. Adiós.

Ella simplemente se quedó allí, tocándose los labios con dos de sus dedos. Cuando quiso preguntarle su nombre ya era demasiado tarde.

Él se había marchado, dejándola sola en la oscuridad de la noche.

**&**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hey! De nuevo estoy aquí. Esta cosa la escribí anoche, me pareció interesante escribir un diálogo entre agresor y víctima. En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. Un besito y saludos ^_^**  
**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Clau Hatake y Titxutemari.  
**


	17. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"Me pongo muy celosa, de que otras te provoquen con sus tangas rosas,  
con el rubio de bote y mentiras piadosas, lerelere.  
Que será de mi, que sin tu boca yo me estoy volviendo loca,  
y sé, que por ti cambiaría mi forma de ser, lerelerelele.  
Ven provócame, hazme tuya otra vez__"._

_(Ven, provócame - Kiko y Shara)  


* * *

_

**_17__._**_ Celos_

La había visto sonreírle a su hermano en muchas ocasiones, incluso insinuársele con esas posturitas y esos vestidos que desde hacía poco había comenzado a llevar. Tenía ganas de romperle la cara por atrevida. ¿Qué se creía, que por ser su asistente ya tenía derecho a liarse con él a la primera de cambio? Bien, había sido la única alumna de Gaara, y tenía que agradecerle el hacer cambiar tanto a su hermano, pero joder, ¡es que ya se estaba pasando!

¡Y no, mierda, no eran celos! Sólo es que esa niña ya le estaba tocando los ovarios, y tenía que hacer algo para pararla, o seduciría a su hermano a la primera de cambio. Si es que las niñas, cuando crecían, se volvían unas perras con ganas de sexo.

Por dios, no entendía el por qué le estaba pasando todo aquello, el por qué de aquellos sentimientos de rabia y frustración cada vez que les veía juntos en el despacho, atareados con algunos asuntos. Muchas veces pasaba por al lado de la puerta, y a través de la puerta oía sus risas. Entonces la ansiedad la invadía, y se sentía furiosa.

Al contrario de anteriores pensamientos, Matsuri no era una mala chica, pero ella no lo veía así en aquel momento. Sólo la veía como una amenaza que podría tener a su hermano en cualquier momento.

_Y por supuesto, no le hacía ninguna puta gracia._

**&**

Otra vez estaba con ese idiota de Shikamaru Nara. Otra vez la observaba hablar con él desde la ventana de su despacho. Como le gustaría bajar en ese momento y darle un puñetazo en la boca, sacarle los ojos para que no volviera a ver a su hermana a la cara. Sus manos temblaban, formando puños, mientras veía a Temari sonreír junto a ese haragán.

¡No, se negaba a creer que fueran celos! Pero cada vez que les veía juntos la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y tenía ganas de destrozar cosas y tirárselas a la cabeza a cualquier persona que le pasara por delante; y si era ese amiguito de su hermana, mejor aún.

Y es que a veces, al oírla hablar con sus amigas, notaba que las únicas palabras que salían de su boca eran el nombre del idiota y de algunos más; nunca el suyo, que era su hermano. ¿Cómo podía olvidarle así? Él que la recordaba a todas horas, que incluso la seguía para ver lo que hacía…

¿Pero dónde iba ése Nara, con sus pintas de galán? A nadie podía esconderle que era un vago de mierda. Cada vez que lo veía acercarse a su hermana, volvían los instintos asesinos del Shukaku. Sólo tenía ganas de matarlo, estrujarlo con su arena hasta que sólo quedase polvo.

_Y es que Temari era su hermana, y no iba a permitir que ningún idiota se le acercase._

**&**

Temari sentía celos de Matsuri. A su vez, Gaara sentía celos de Shikamaru. ¿La razón? Simples celos de hermanos.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡De nuevo! Perdón por ser pesada, pero no me pude estar de subir otro más, jeje. Espero que os guste, está dedicado a todas las mujeres celosas que lean :3 ¡Besitos y saludos! ^_^


	18. Estrellado

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? Pero qué pasa, qué pasa...__"._

_(¿Qué pasa? - Estopa)  


* * *

_

**_18__._**_ Estrellado  
_

-¡DUELE, MALDITA SEA! –Gritaba Temari, totalmente descolocada-. ¡DUELE DEMASIADO!

Mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas que le provocaban las fuertes contracciones que venían a cada pocos minutos, pensaba en lo gilipollas que había sido al no abortar antes de tener que soportar tal clase de dolor. Poco se creyó lo que le decían las "experimentadas" mujeres que ya habían tenido hijos. Ella simplemente se reía, diciendo que ella soportaría eso y mucho más, pero ahora se cagaba en la madre que parió al cabrón de su hermano, que la había dejado preñada y encima la había animado a tener al niño.

Para poner un poco en situación, parecía ser que Temari se había levantado de la cama hacía un cuarto de hora, húmeda, sintiendo que algo se había roto en ella; cuando fue al baño descubrió todo el pastel: Había roto aguas.

Aquella mañana había sentido molestias, como pequeñas contracciones, pero no le había hecho caso a estos síntomas, y había seguido su rutina diaria. Por la noche, se había acostado, y se había despertado a aquellas horas, sintiendo un terrible dolor… Y por qué no decirlo, junto a ella, estaban las dos personas más entendidas de todo el mundo en partos y dolor; y sobretodo en mujeres. Sus dos hermanos, con sus escasas funciones cerebrales masculinas, se dedicaban a intentar calmarla a su manera:

-Hermanita, cálmate, no es para tanto –Le dijo Kankuro, mientras llamaba al médico de urgencia. La joven se sujetaba el vientre, hiperventilando y cerrando los ojos a cada contracción.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO, ESTÚPIDO! –Gritó una furiosa Temari, echando humo por las narices-. ¿TE GUSTARÍA QUE TE CORTARA LOS COJONES, PEDAZO DE ESPERPENTO! ¡ASÍ VERÍAS LO QUE SE SIENTE!

Kankuro gimió, asustado, alejándose unos metros con el teléfono en la mano. -Ok, mensaje recibido.

-Joder -Gaara se limitó a no decir nada más que eso. Sabía que bastante tendría que soportar si tenía que entrar en el paritorio con ella. Los gritos y el histerismo no era algo que pudiese soportar con facilidad, y ya estaba llegando a un punto en el que su paciencia se iba desinflando poco a poco-. Si estás así ahora, no me imagino cuando salga.

Quizás Gaara no debió haber dicho nada, porque la reacción de su hermana fue inmediata.

-¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO, IDIOTA?, ¿ACASO TE GUSTARÍA INTERCAMBIAR PUESTOS, KAZEKAGE DE PACOTILLA? -Gritó, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡TÚ LE PUSISTE LA SEMILLA, PERO PIENSAS QUE NO ME TENGO QUE QUEJAR, MALDITO PELIRROJO DE BOTE!, ¡VEN A PARIRLO TÚ SI TE ATREVES, OJALÁ TE LA HUBIESE CORTADO CUANDO TUVE OPORTUNIDAD!

Gaara se quedó blanco. Acababa de oír algo que le traumatizaría de por vida; y había más:

-¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡TENÍAS QUE SER TÚ EL PADRE DE MI HIJO, QUE GRAN IDEA!, ¡MI PROPIO HERMANO, EL MUY DESGRACIADO!, ¡ENCIMA TENÍA QUE DEJARME PREÑADA! -Lloró, notando como algo se le desgarraba en su intimidad, y más sangre se escurría entre sus piernas, manchando el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Se notaba completamente dilatada, y los dolores eran cada vez peores, pero el niño aún no parecía querer salir. Quería que llegara el médico ya.

Al momento siguiente todos los allí presentes oyeron una puerta abrirse, y al momento siguiente entraba por la puerta una alegre Matsuri, sosteniendo entre sus manos una cámara de vídeo. A Temari se le abrieron los ojos como platos, Kankuro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y Gaara suspiró, resignado.

-¡SACA ESA MIERDA DE MI CASA!, ¡NO ME GRABES! -Bramó, levantándose de golpe del sofá, al tiempo que notaba que un pequeño bulto se escurría entre sus piernas y caía al suelo-. ¡HAY, MADRE MÍA!

El bulto era el niño. El niño que en vez de con estrella, había nacido estrellado.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Perdóooooooooon! Llevo mucho sin actualizar, siento mucho que hayais tenido que esperar. Eso que pasó al final del capítulo es verídico, le pasó a un familiar xD. En fin, quien quiera que se lo crea, y quien no, pues... ¿qué le puedo hacer yo? E fin, besitos a todas/os. Un gusto escribir y que podáis leer, comentar, etc... ¡Gracias!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Flordezereso, Sabaku no nanami, Titxutemari **y** Artemisav**


	19. Triángulo

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"Entre el amor y el odio hay sólo un paso, entre la verdad y el engaño hay un oceano de dudas... Me ahogo en soledad en mis naufragios, me aferro a tu recuerdo, y me ilusiono aunque te pierdo, y cada noche pienso en ti aunque me haga daño__"._

_(Enamorada - Malú)  


* * *

_

**_19__._**_ Triángulo  
_

Hacía semanas que Temari se veía enfrentada a una decisión singular: debía elegir entre dos hombres. A uno lo amaba, pero era su hermano, era incorrecto estar enamorada de él. El otro era su alma gemela, con el que podía hablar absolutamente de todo y que la llenaba en muchos aspectos. Estaba confundida, y lo peor es que ambos le gustaban. Un triangulo isósceles en el que ella estaba arriba y ellos a ambos lados, en eso se había convertido su relación desde que había descubierto sus nuevos sentimientos.

Gaara no sabía lo que quería, simplemente compartían una relación incestuosa, incorrecta, basada en la pasión y el sexo, el mutuo entendimiento con una mirada. Con Shikamaru vivía en un mundo de risas, intereses y conversaciones inteligentes. Su sonrisa la hacía olvidar todo lo demás, en cambio, con el otro nunca sonreía, nunca le oía decir una palabra cariñosa.

Uno que la atraía desde la distancia, con su mirada penetrante y al que a pesar de sus comentarios hirientes, amaba con toda su alma. Otro que la hacía feliz, la quería y sólo buscaba lo mejor para ella, a pesar de tener que dejarla con el otro, y al que, por desgracia, no podía corresponder. Sin embargo, el mismo sentimiento la recorría al recordar el cariño que la unía a ambos. Por eso no podía elegir, porque si se quedaba con uno, perdería al otro. Porque sin ellos, no se sentía nada.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** Una cosilla corta, dedicado a una amiga muy linda que me indujo a escribirlo para superar mi propia indecisión, y me ilumina el camino cuando más lo necesito. Espero que no dejes de leer fanfics, niña (al menos no por un estúpido idiota, si lo haces por ti te perdono ¬¬). T_T. Besitos a todas, hasta la próxima ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Flordezereso, Titxutemari, Sabaku no nanami, limm, Heart Warrior y Valerie.****  
**


	20. Caramelo

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"Prométeme que en la eternidad, soñaremos juntos sin pensar,  
Tan sólo tu y yo y nadie más, un mundo nuevo que inventar, que inventar.  
Así eres tú, así soy yo,dos locos jugando al amor, que se mueren por besarse sin mirar alrededor"._

(Así eres tú - Kiko y Shara)

* * *

_**20**._ _Caramelo_

En una pequeña cuna, un bebé dormitaba tranquilamente, amparado por la mirada de su madre, que lo observaba casi con baba en la boca, sonriendo tontamente y con los ojos brillantes. Al otro lado, su padre estaba más o menos igual, sólo que más recatado y calmado.

Apenas era una pequeña cosita, y había sido una suerte que el golpe recibido contra el bienaventurado suelo, no le hubiese causado más que algunas magulladuras. Gaara recordaba, con vergüenza ajena, haber visto a Temari llorando, diciendo a gritos que había matado a su hijo, y que era una mala madre.

Él había conservado la calma, pero había llamado rápidamente al médico de urgencia, y calmado de su shock a Kankuro y a Matsuri, que por poco se habían caído desmayados al suelo. Había sido todo tan irreal, que ahora, al tener a su hijo frente a sus ojos no podía creer su dicha.

La habitación del hospital de Suna no podía estar más plagada de buenos sentimientos, de blancura, inocencia e ilusión por la nueva personita que había venido al mundo. ¿Qué les depararía con él, cómo cambiaría sus vidas? Eran preguntas que muy pronto tendrían respuestas.

-¿A quién crees que ha salido? –Preguntó una debilitada Temari, tendida en la cama. Después del fatídico parto, le habían tenido que dar unos puntos de sutura, y estaba como drogada de los calmantes.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para saberlo? –Gaara le respondió con otra pregunta-. Deberíamos esperar unos días.

-Tienes razón –Sonrió ella-. Me alegro tanto de haberlo tenido.

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, producto de algo que no supo reconocer. Todo le parecía lindo, es más, eran lágrimas de dicha, felicidad que no había sentido en años. Al final, se sentía tan llena de vida y de amor que entregar.

-No llores –El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, tomando asiento en su cama-. Lo odio.

-No lloro por eso –Respondió, algo sonrojada-. Es que soy…

-¿Entonces? –Dudó.

Sus cabezas se fueron acercando, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Gaara apoyó una de sus manos en la pulcra sábana, y con la otra tomó el mentón de su hermana.

-Soy muy feliz –Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y estos se juntaron con los de él, dejando un suave sabor a caramelo impregnado. ¿Qué diablos?, ¿Serían los medicamentos?, ¿O es que quizás ya estaba alucinando?

Fuere lo que fuese, se sentía muy bien.

**&**

Por una rendija de la puerta de la habitación del hospital ocupada por Temari, se asomaban cuatro personas, que observaban la escena con una sonrisita en los labios. Bueno... Algunos no la tenían, sobretodo uno de ellos, y ese era Shikamaru Nara.

Se había quedado compuesto y sin novia, y sabía que sobretodo ahora, si decía algo de su plan secreto de hace meses, lo encerrarían seguro en la cárcel de Suna. Por eso decidió callar, por su bien y el de ellos dos.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** La inspiración últimamente no colabora nada, pero tenía que traer algo ya, y este ha sido el mini-historia acaba aquí, espero que os haya gustado. Por lo demás, faltan sólo diez capítulos para completar lo demás. Un poco de paciencia, y ya estará el siguiente, jeje. Besitos a todas y mucha suerte. ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Sabaku no Nanami, ****Flordezereso, Uniced, Artemisav, Valerie, Titxutemari **y** 2  
**


	21. Música

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"__La estación cambia su color_

_Una y otra vez_

_Este sentimiento no se marchitara, _

_Como una flor._

_Si esto es un sueño no me importa… _

_Mientras sea agradable_

_Desborda en el brillo y tiñe el pecho._

_ Pienso en ti eternamente_

_¿Amor, deseas amarme? _

_Amor, cada día_

_Por amor estas lejos de mí, _

_Amor, cada día"._

(Jyojyoushi - L'arc en ciel)

* * *

_**21**._ _Música_

Su voz era un bálsamo que aliviaba las heridas de su pasado. No podía evitar enamorarse de aquella melodía que la embargaba, esa expresión en su rostro cada vez que entonaba una nota aguda, y la elevaba a la máxima esencia.

Parecía que la luz emanaba a borbotones de su cuerpo, y su alma se escapaba, buscando la libertad que las estrellas le entregaban; una libertad que sólo estaba en su interior, en su ser. La amaba cuando veía su perfecta aura sobresalir entre las demás, adoraba cada milímetro de su piel, cada centímetro de su delineada figura. Todo en ella le parecía perfecto, simple, medido a la perfección.

Su cabello rubio enmarcado con la luz proveniente de la lámpara, sus refulgentes ojos verdes,que le daban esperanza, sus áureos párpados, aquella hermosa sonrisa después de acabar una estrofa. ¿Por qué no podían ser de él?, Por qué estaban tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos? Nunca podría alcanzarlos, le estaba vedado.

Mas, sólo podía escucharla cantar tras esa puerta, oculto entre las sombras de su pasado reciente y fugaz, compartiendo ese momento tan singular; porque si ella notaba su presencia, probablemente huiría de ese amor prohibido, ambicioso, monstruoso.

_"Canto para ti, ¿quieres oírme, Gaara-san?" _Deseaba escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, con todas sus ganas. Pero ella jamás lo diría, jamás le aceptaría por ser una bestia, por tener a eso en su interior.

Por eso, siempre que ella salía de su habitación se iba. Se resguardaba de nuevo en la oscuridad de su ser, volvía a ser uno con sí mismo; sin llantos, sin tristeza, únicamente con el vacío como emisario de sus desdichas.

Volvía a no ser nada para nadie, ni siquiera para él.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Nada, aquí uno más. Ando más animada hoy, haber si luego puedo volver a actualizar. ;) Besitos para todas, espero

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Sabaku no Nanami,**** Titxutemari,**** H . W, Flordezereso y Valerie.  
**


	22. Piano

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

(Kiss the Rain - Yiruma)

* * *

_**22**._ _Piano_

El sonido de cada tecla, la esencia de las notas siendo tocadas con la máxima elegancia y delicadeza. La expresión de su rostro al mirar hacia la partitura, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos. Aquella sonrisa que tan sólo se le dibujaba con el agradable tono de la música que componía.

Siempre le oía tocar ese hermoso piano que tenían en la sala, y no pudo evitar enamorarse de la melodía que emanaba de sus dedos. Su hermano, su ser más querido, al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. El que siempre la había lastimado, ignorado e incluso maltratado. Siempre había estado en los momentos más difíciles junto a él, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que llevaba a cuestas.

Y le amaba en silencio, sin verlo como un hermano, y preguntándose cómo alguien tan cruel podía tocar algo de tamaña belleza; piezas que curaban el alma, el cuerpo y los sentidos. Que desdicha la suya al tener que verlo de lejos, a pesar de tan cercano. Que torpeza la de Dios al no hacerlo a él más amable y a ella menos débil ante los pecados.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba el por qué de aquel fallo, aquella manera tan ilícita de hacerla sufrir; de llorar cada noche por un amor que no estaba permitido, que jamás sería posible.

Como dolía saber, que incluso antes de poder hacerse realidad, el sueño se había evaporado.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡De nuevo aquí! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, espero que muy bien y os guste el escrito. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo! ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Artemisav, Titxutemari y Sabaku no Nanami****.  
**


	23. Religión

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"He told the tale so many times  
About the dream not meant to be  
In a world of the free  
(He plays with your mind)  
As faith for future faded fast  
He grows strong with their displeasure  
It sets him free"._

(Deceiver of fools - Within Temptation)

* * *

_**23**._ _Religión_

Las cortinas de seda cubrían la ventana y el ligero viento primaveral se colaba por la ventana, desde donde se divisaba un espléndido sol matinal. Sobre las suaves y gentiles sábanas de una cama, una joven pareja de amantes se movía, envuelta en un placer sólo reservado a los mortales.

Él se movía sobre ella, ligero, penetrándola lentamente, casi con dulzura. Ella le acompañaba con un sutil movimiento de cadera. El placer les embargaba, sentían cosas que jamás habían percibido o llegado siquiera a imaginar en todos sus años de existencia. A cada sacudida de sus cuerpos parecían descubrir nuevos colores, nuevas formas insólitas, nuevas estrellas jamás vistas.

Habían aprendido a amar esa sensación que les llenaba, que les hacía sentir uno con el universo; y sobretodo a ser uno.

Habían luchado mucho por estar así, como ahora; y en ese momento podían seguir eternamente haciendo el amor, sin prisas; porque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Nadie les fustigaba ni les insultaba por ser hermanos, nadie se atrevía a interponerse entre ellos. Por primera vez, los lazos de sangre no eran una barrera.

Se habían fugado de su aldea. A un lugar donde nadie les conocía, un lugar en que no serían juzgados por su pasado. Un lugar en el que la religión de los infelices no existía.

Llenos, felices, libres. ¿Qué más se podía pedir en ese mundo? Habían huido de un pueblo que no les permitía estar juntos, en que lo que hacían era delito. Habían sido descubiertos y puestos en la plaza pública como pecadores, incestuosos, monstruos dignos de la peor de las muertes. Y habían escapado de esa sociedad tan necia que no les permitía amarse. ¿Quién fue el idiota que inventó reglas como que los hermanos no deben amarse?

Veinte azotes en la espalda por ser mujer, condenado a humillación pública por ser hombre. Religión tonta y estúpida donde las haya, que no permite que dos personas se amen, sea cual sea su relación. Siempre amparada por las voces de los fieles, de los beatos, de aquellos cuyos corazones buscan la verdad en la vanidad, en un Dios que sólo permite lo que es normal para todos. Un Dios que no permite sobresalir entre los demás, hacer lo que realmente se quiere. Algo que sólo buscaba hacerles sentir culpables por sus verdaderos deseos.

Y finalmente pudieron salir de allí, huir, verse libres de todas las ataduras impuestas en su pasado.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Y otra vez aquí! Inspiración ha vuelto igual a actualización diaria (una o dos, o quizás más). Espero que os guste, le puse un poquitín de mi propia rabia a este capítulo, y por eso quedó un poco ofensivo. ¡Besitos a todas, saludos! ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Sabaku no Nanami**** y Flordezereso.  
**


	24. Espinas

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"Abre... Abre, la puerta, que soy el diablo que viene con perras"..._

(El día de la bestia - Extremoduro)

* * *

_**24**._ _Espinas_

Sangre; sólo quedaba eso en la cama donde solía reposar, dormir largas horas en las que soñaba con sus más profundas fantasías. Él la sostenía en brazos, sentado en ella, acariciando levemente su cabello rubio. Había un cuchillo en el suelo y una sonrisa en sus _labios; una sonrisa enferma._

_"Gaara, no quiero que vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación"._ Le había dicho su hermana, como siempre que invadía su intimidad.

_"¿No me digas que quieres que dejemos de vernos?"_ Le había respondido él. "Ayer parecía que te gustaba lo que hacíamos".

_"Está mal, Gaara, no quiero volver a hacer nada de eso contigo"._

_"Está bien, sé que es por ese Nara"._

Ella sólo se calló.

Entonces había bajado a la cocina, tomando uno de los afilados cuchillos que solían usar para cocinar. Su hermano no estaba, y nadie los echaría en falta. Después de eso, abrió la llave del gas, y cogió un paquete de cerillas de uno de los cajones. Tras esto, había vuelto a subir a la habitación de su hermana.

_"¿Alguna vez te dijeron que quien juega con fuego, se acaba quemando?"_ Le preguntó, sorprendiéndola por detrás. _"Si no eres mía, no creas que vas a ser de ese idiota"._

_"¿De qué hablas, Gaara?"_

_"Te he traído un regalito".  
_

Se abalanzó hacia ella, y a pesar de que trató de defenderse, la apuñaló en repetidas ocasiones, clavando el arma blanca hasta el fondo, desgarrando tejidos y órganos en su camino. No le importaban sus gritos, sus súplicas. Matarla era un mal necesario para tenerla con él, seguro que acabaría comprendiéndole.

Luego, después de que sus latidos dejaran de existir, la tomó en brazos y se sentó en la cama, sosteniéndola casi con ternura.

_"Tranquila, ahora estaremos juntos para siempre"._

La abrazó, tumbándose en el aposento junto a su hermana. Tomó una de las cerillas del paquete que llevaba en el bolsillo, y la encendió, refregándola contra uno de los costados de la caja.

Y simplemente, todo explotó. _  
_

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Buenas de nuevo! Otro capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me encanta escribir cosas raras. Besitos a todas, saludos. ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Titxutemari.****  
**


	25. Humillación

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"Abre... Abre, la puerta, que soy el diablo que viene con perras"..._

(El día de la bestia - Extremoduro)

* * *

_**25**._ _Humillación_

El necio de Gaara nunca pensó que su hermana le humillaría de tal forma. Ni siquiera pensó en hacerle el más mínimo caso a la dichosa orden de su hermana. La seguiría maltratando siempre que fuese necesario, siempre que le intentase mandar. Y es que era una estúpida, una idiota, ¿Acaso nadie lo entendía? Necesitaba insultarla siempre que la tenía delante, siempre, dijese lo que dijese.

-Chúpame los zapatos, idiota –Le había dicho, o más bien ordenado.

-¿Y por qué debería hacer yo eso? –Preguntó, con rabia en sus ojos aguamarina.

-Porque es lo que mereces –Respondió, con suficiencia.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer para que me agache a lamértelos? -Se rió en su cara, dudando de la veracidad de todo lo que ella decía.

Temari sonrió, y entonces Gaara sintió un escalofrío. ¿Mala señal? Algo debía tener entre manos, porque aún si la humillaba y la despreciaba, no dudaba de su potencial como mujer cruel y despiadada.

-Si no lo haces, desvelaré ante el mundo el gran secreto del "Gran Gaara de la arena". Piénsalo, todos se reirán de ti -Respondió-. Y por supuesto, todos me creerán, porque soy tu hermana.

Entonces él sudó frío, el color de la piel se le fue. Si descubrían eso, estaba perdido. Y sobretodo porque tenía que ver exactamente con la persona que tenía enfrente: Temari.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

-Quiero que les des un repasito a mis zapatos -Sonrió con todos los dientes.

Gaara puso una cara de terrible fastidio, y agachándose, pudo divisar aquellas botas terriblemente manchadas de barro...

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** Otra vez, ya me voy, que soy pesada de veritas xD. ¡Un gran saludo!


	26. Pimienta

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"Entra al cuarto,_

_Súbele el volumen a la radio,_

_Que nadie se entere de lo que vamos a hacer"..._

(Cinco letras - Alexis y Fido)

* * *

_**26**._ _Pimienta_

La pimienta nunca fue empalagosa, sólo rasposa, como la lengua de los gatos. Normalmente picante, en ocasiones ácida, y siempre con ese toque ardido y sensual. Eso formaban entre los tres: un ardiente trío con sabor a pimienta. Desmedido y caluroso, como el desierto, y que sólo lograba calmarse o enfurecerse con el cálido viento primaveral.

Y es que simplemente, no sabían cómo o por qué habían llegado a eso; simplemente estaban allí, henchidos de placer, disfrutando desmedidamente de los pecados de la carne. Sus pieles, con sabores provenientes del desierto, sugerentes, excitantes, marcadas con grandes dosis de sufrimiento, plenitud, juventud. Sexo, dolor, perversión e incesto se cruzaban en el mismo camino cada noche.

En principio Temari se había negado, alegando que eran hermanos -y sobretodo que se habían vuelto locos por verla como un objeto sexual-, pero entre ambos la habían obligado y toqueteado, casi llegando a intentar violarla; y parece ser que le acabó gustando, o quizás cediendo a los deseos de sus hermanos pequeños.

Y ahora, el hermano menor estaba penetrándola por detrás, y el más mayor tomaba la cabeza de su hermana y la hacía chupar su miembro viril. Y ella, la mediana, sólo podía dejarse llevar por sus dos congéneres, con una cara entre el dolor y el placer, sintiendo que cada vez que uno de ellos profundizaba en ella su cuerpo se volvía uno con la materia del universo.

Cambiaban de posición, y ella sujetaba firmemente aquellos cabellos pelirrojos, relamiéndose los labios al notar una cálida lengua en su intimidad. Entonces, cuando paraban, veía como el mayor chupaba con maestría la verga de su otro hermano, y la expresión de lujuria de ambos cuando acababan; la ponían a cien.

Era después de acabar, cuando ella se quedaba con ganas de más, que se encargaban de que satisfacerla en todos sus deseos: mientras uno se encargaba de su boca, otro la masturbaba hasta la saciedad, haciendo que se corriera, dejándola húmeda y pegajosa de sudor. Dormían abrazados en la misma cama , con sus cuerpos juntos después de la ardida noche, deseosos de una velada más, de que la mañana no llegase.

Y entonces, sólo cuando eso ocurría, volvían a sus vidas, a sus trabajos como ninjas, a ser unos hermanos completamente corrientes y normales.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** Mierda, no guardé y se me borraron las correcciones que le estaba haciendo al capítulo. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Como quedan pocos capítulos para el final del fic, he decidido que el tema de los últimos capítulos lo elijáis vosotros, así que lo que más os guste sólo tenéis que comentarlo; intentaré escribirlo lo mejor posible. El capítulo de hoy va especialmente dedicado a Flordezereso, que me dio esta idea tan pervertida y siempre me está inspirando para escribir; un abrazo y agradecimiento especial para ella, jeje. ¡Muchos saludos y gracias por todo el apoyo que me estáis brindado!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**H . W, Sabaku no Nanami, Valerie - valeryxxx29, Titxutemari, Neko-Naru-Uchiha, Flordezereso **y **Artemisav.**


	27. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Stripped  


* * *

**

_"Y dígale también, que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar  
No hay brillo en las estrellas  
Ya ni el sol, me calienta  
Y estoy muy solo aquí, no sé a dónde fue  
Por favor dígale usted__"..._

(Dígale - David Bisbal)

* * *

_**27**._ _Sacrificio_

¿Dónde estás ahora? Después de que dieras la vida por mí, de qué me dejaras con esta infinita soledad incrustada en mi alma. Dime dónde has ido, por qué cálidas arenas tus pasos avanzan en este momento en el que yo te añoro; sigo aquí esperándote ¿lo sabes? A pesar de saber que no aparecerás, qué tu cuerpo ya no reside en esta tierra, que realmente te has ido para no regresar jamás.

_"El Kazekage protegiendo a su hermana de un ataque mortal que iba directo al corazón. Sólo esa imagen esta en las mentes de los presentes: Sangre, horror, agarrotamiento de los músculos faciales, un dolor abismal. Y de repente el miedo a la muerte de un ser querido, frío, temblor en las manos, mandíbula desencajada"._

Sólo busco una señal, algo que me indique que te voy a volver a ver, aunque sólo sea por unos segundos. ¿Tienes idea del dolor que siento a cada paso que doy?, ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta levantarme de la cama cada día?, ¿Entiendes por qué me siento así?

_"Tendido en el suelo, con una herida abierta en el pecho por donde se le va la vida. El alma se le escapa poco a poco"._

_"Temari… -Parece que susurra-. Lo siento"._

_"¡Gaara! -Un grito de angustia-. ¡Hermano!"_

_"Él parece levantar sus párpados para verla mejor, y de repente sonríe; el temible Gaara de la Arena sonríe. Y su hermana lo hace con él. Levanta una mano y acaricia su rostro"._

Me escondo en esta habitación, con sábanas negras; cortinas y persianas por delante. No quiero ver a nadie, lo único que quiero y necesito es verte a ti pasar por esa puerta. Por favor, vuelve; aunque sea en mis sueños, en mis más profundas fantasías. Tu sacrificio no sirvió para nada, ¿acaso comprendiste eso al dar tu vida de la manera en que lo hiciste? Te odio, te odio Gaara.

_"Su mano se deja caer, mientras unas lágrimas traspasan las mejillas de su hermana"._

Pero por lo que más te odio es porque no volverás, a pesar de que te suplique mil veces; porque ya no me oyes.

No eres más que una fina lluvia de arena ahora, mi amado hermano.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Perdón por tardarme. Es que la musa no llegaba :s En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Es algo triste; creo.

Besitos y gracias por leer. ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Valerie - valeryxxx29, Titxutemari, Flordezereso **y **Artemisav.**


	28. Escalera

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**Stripped  


* * *

**_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

(Thousand miles - Vanessa Carlton)

* * *

_**28**._ _Escalera  
_

El amor: esa gran mierda, ese sentimiento auto-impuesto que nos hace ver felicidad allá donde vayamos –aunque no la haya-, esa extraña cosa o sentimiento que te hace infeliz a las más mínimas malas palabras de la persona amada. Esa enfermedad sólo curable alejándote de tu mal, -tal como dice cierta frase célebre que no recuerdo-, o bebiendo y acostándote con otro; aunque a veces ni eso funciona.

Aquello que se te pega con ese fuerte pegamento -casi como superglue-, que luego no sale, y si lo hace es arrancándote la piel a pequeñas tiritas. Y eso, sinceramente, es lo que me pasó contigo.

¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a mi vida, maldita mujer?

Nos pasábamos hablando las horas muertas por el chat, todas aquellas madrugadas en que me llamabas a las tantas sólo para hablar conmigo, al igual que yo hacía contigo. Únicamente queríamos escuchar nuestras voces combinarse a la perfección.

¿Por qué tan de repente tu partida? Me has borrado, me has quitado de tu vida de un plumazo, y sólo he encontrado, -desde ese momento hasta este- mi correo vacío de tus mensajes, de tus sentimientos narrados en papel, de tu vida en palabras; palabras que se marchan con el viento fugaz.

Todas tus sonrisas por aquella webcam, que me brindabas sólo a mí; única y exclusivamente a mí. Todas tus fotos que me hacen soñar una y otra vez con tu rostro. ¿Por qué te has ido?, ¿Por qué te has marchado de mi vida, mi hermosa musa, mi mujer maldita?

Todo lo que habíamos construido se ha marchado, como un débil castillo de naipes. Se ha ido para no volver jamás. Y sobretodo esa última frase, antes de cerrarme aquella conversación:

_"Las princesas y los dragones nunca se llevaron bien"._

No te puedo olvidar, y creo que jamás lo haré.

**&**

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hey! Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo. Ya queda muy poco para acabar. :) ¡Saludos y gracias por todo!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

** Flordezereso y Artemisav.  
**


	29. Reglas

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**Stripped  


* * *

**_

_"Chupa, chupa, que yo te aviso..."  
_

(Mentira típica del sexo)

* * *

_**29**._ _Reglas  
_

Me hiciste chuparte las botas llenas de barro, y por tu culpa tuve que gastar mi mesada en pasta de dientes... ¿recuerdas que te juré que me vengaría? Te aseguré que ibas a saber cómo las gasta Sabaku no Gaara de enemigo, y tú lo único que hiciste fue reírte en mi cara. Pues te aseguro que el que ríe el último, ríe mejor.

Vas a saber que hay reglas que es mejor no tocar, como esa que dice:_ "No cabrees a tu hermano pequeño, ése con fama de psicópata"._ La venganza se sirve en un plato tan frío... y yo te he estado guardando rencor casi por dos meses, así que no sé lo que salga de esto._  
_

Ya vas a ver, odiosa Temari, ahora mismo..._  
_

**&**

_"Kankuro, ¿qué es lo que más molesta a una chica?" _Había sido la atípica pregunta de Gaara aquella tarde.

_"Lo mejor para molestar a una chica..."_ Le había contestado su hermano, contento de que el pelirrojo al fin se interesase por chicas. _"... es hacerles fotos desnudas o grabarlas en vídeo, y luego aceptar como soborno follar con ellas"._

Le había preguntado lo mismo a Baki, y éste le había dado una respuesta del todo diferente:

_"Lo mejor para molestar a una mujer es humillarlas de la manera más baja posible, hacer que se arrastren ante tí como ratas".  
_

Y dicho y hecho, ya tenía un vídeo de Temari desnuda -y por qué no decir que se había servido de el para varios asuntillos propios-, y había sacado copias; incluso tenía unas fotos, y guardaba los negativos bajo llave en su habitación. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era que ella se arrastrase como una babosa humillada ante él; y obviamente, creía tener la solución.

Así que aquella misma noche, entró a la habitación de su hermana, y antes de que se quejara, tendió algunas fotos sobre la colcha de su cama. Ella las miró, y al instante las tomó y las rompió.

-¿Qué significa esto, Gaara? -Le preguntó, un poco shockeada al saber que su hermanito tenía cosas así de ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tuve que lamerte las botas? -Preguntó el chico, a modo de respuesta-. Gaste mi mesada en dentífrico.

-Sí -Sonrió levemente al recordarlo; sin duda había sido divertido-. ¿Acaso quieres repetirlo?

-Para nada, mi hermosa hermanita -Le dijo-. Esta vez vas a ser tú la que lo haga.

El pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo más fotos, y las lanzó al aire, haciendo que volasen por toda la habitación hasta llegar a su hermana. La chica se horrorizó, y enseguida lo miró, acongojada, ¿qué haría con esas fotos si no aceptaba? Lo que Temari no sabía, es que se estaba preocupando por una cosa menos grave que la que vendría.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me la chupes.

Blanca. Su piel se quedó única y exclusivamente blanca. Pareció dudar, por lo que Gaara volvió a hablar: -También tengo vídeos. -Su sonrisa fue tan encantadora como terrorífica.

-Bu-Bueno...

La joven meditó unos instantes, y después de eso se acercó a Gaara y bajó hasta sus pantalones, quitando la hebilla del cinturón, y notando su abultado miembro, apretado en los boxers.

-Así me gusta, verte como una babosa arrastrada. -Se sonrió, mientras la veía comenzar su "trabajo". Y como lo iba a disfrutar.

* * *

**Nota:** El penúltimo. Esto ya se acaba, niñas. Espero que hayáis disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Me alegro que me hayáis seguido en todos estos capítulos y temáticas. Ha sido un verdadero placer. Ahora a esperar el último. En cuanto a este capítulo, es para las chicas que me pidieron que Gaara se vengase de Temari por lo de la lamida de botas, jeje. De verdad pobre Temari, pero tuvo su merecido. En fin, saludos y gracias por todo ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a:

** Sabaku no Nanami, Flordezereso, Titxutemari y Valery.  
**


	30. Conejo

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

_**Stripped  


* * *

**_

_"Take my hand  
Come back to the land  
Lets get away  
Just for one day"__  
_

(Stripped - Depeche Mode)

* * *

_**30**._ _Conejo  
_

En el fondo del videoclub, dos personas discutían por un asunto que a nadie le interesaba escuchar, pero que para ellos –o más bien para ella-, era un asunto importantísimo; casi de vida o muerte. Eran un chico y una chica; ella sostenía varias películas en las manos, y él estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus ajustados tejanos.

-¿Qué película podemos elegir? –Fue la mera pregunta de Temari, al ver la cara de fastidio de su hermano.

-¿Qué hay? –Respondió, hastiado.

-Pues, la primera trata del embarazo no deseado de una chica; y resulta ser que el hijo es de su hermano, con quien pasó una noche de sexo desenfrenado –Le dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios, leyendo el resumen-. Parece que tiene varias partes.

Gaara suspiró, con la misma expresión de siempre, y la miró de reojo. -Creo que ya la hemos visto, ¿no crees, hermanita?

Recordaba haber visto a su hermana ver unas quinientas veces la saga completa de: "Embarazo no deseado". Había sido agotador, y más porque sentía que cualquier día podría abalanzársele para violarlo.

-Bien –Pronunció la joven, haciendo un pequeño mohín de tristeza; seguidamente, pasó a la siguiente caratula-. La segunda trata sobre un hermano psicótico que mantiene relaciones sexuales con su hermana, y luego, cuando ella no quiere nada más, la mata de una manera muy sangrienta –Prosiguió-. Parece buena, ¿no crees?

-Me parece que paso de verla. En la oficina dicen que es una mierda –Refutó Gaara. No quería volver a tragarse un pastel de película, como la última vez, que vieron una sobre amoríos entre vampiros y humanos; fue un auténtico chasco.

Temari suspiró, cansada. Su hermano era de "ese tipo" de personas difíciles, que no puedes convencer con palabras como: "Esta película es buena". Él buscaba ver hechos, no palabras. Como penúltima opción, ojeó el título de otra, y decidió leer el resumen…

-¿Y qué tal ésta? "Dos hermanos muy liados". Trata de dos hermanos que se hacen la puñeta mutuamente, para luego vengarse el uno del otro una y otra vez. La crítica dice que es una crítica a la sociedad de hoy en día, y el deseo reprimido que conllevan las leyes de lo "natural".

El pelirrojo la miró, extrañado. ¿De dónde se sacaba películas tan raras y con títulos tan poco trabajados? Su hermana quería volverlo loco, y lo estaba consiguiendo a base de películas malas.

-Bah, entonces no quedan más opciones. La última que tengo seguro que no te gusta. –Afirmó con vehemencia.

Sin embargo, antes de que su hermana comenzase a dejar las películas en sus lugares correspondientes, Gaara alcanzó a ver el sugerente resumen del último film que sostenía entre sus manos. No dudó en pararla, cogerla del brazo y quitarle la caja que contenía el DVD.

_"Un conejo gigante de nueve colas ataca a la villa de"…_

-Nos llevamos esta –Le dijo a su hermana, y avanzó hasta el mostrador, donde un sonriente dependiente les esperaba.

-Pero Gaara… -Trató de decir- eso es porno.

Una vez el pelirrojo pagó, se dirigió directo a la puerta de salida, mientras su hermana le seguía a trompicones, intentando seguirle el paso. Una vez le alcanzó, se situó a su lado, y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Estaban en Otoño, y el viento era ya demasiado fresco.

-Te decía que eso es porno –Afirmó ella.

-¿Qué más da? –Le preguntó, como burlándose-. La noche va a ser muy larga.

Al ver la maliciosa sonrisa de su hermano, Temari se sonrojó. Se paró, y vio como él avanzaba mientras sus rojizos cabellos ondeaban al viento del… Esperaba que sus hijos salieran con ese mismo cabello; aunque no sería tan agradable que tuvieran el mismo humor que su padre.

-Espérame, hermanito –Sonrió, y corrió hacia él, abrazándole por la espalda.

Definitivamente, quería seguir yendo a ese videoclub con él, quería vivir todas y cada una de aquellas historias con él; siempre, únicamente junto a él.

**&**

**The end**

* * *

**Dedicatoria**

_A todas vosotras, lectoras, comentaristas, críticas, amigas. Por haberme brindado vuestro apoyo en esta historia, y sobretodo por haberla seguido con tanto entusiasmo. Todos los créditos a vosotras:_

**Uniced, Clau Hatake, Vampiritha de la Arena, Titxutemari, Flordezereso, Okashira Janet, Artemisav, Ichi-Hana, Sabaku no Nanami, Limm, Valerie, Neverdie, H.W, Furio, AshtrayHearts2, Neko-Naru-Uchiha, xzvx, Akane Kido, Deanathenoone, FairyAmatista, Gabe Logan, Kasumi Uchiha** y** Lookita. **

**Nota: **Y bueno, se acabó -tenía ganas de acabar, pero me entristece terminar este Gaatema-. Espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo. En fin, muchísimos saludos y hasta la próxima -esperemos que sea pronto-. ¡Gracias por todo!**  
**


End file.
